Troubled Kid
by actsportmusic
Summary: #Chapter25# With a question awaiting an answer, where will Sam and Tom's relationship go? Any actual things I make reference to, I do not own. Contains my OCs and mainly focuses on Tom and Sam. Please review and follow if you wish :/ :D
1. Hello, Goodbye

**This is my first story and it's not great. Sorry if there is any mistakes, as I wrote this on my phone. There may be slight mild language. Apologies. The first three chapters are just to get the story going. It will be a Tom and Sam story. Just there's explaining to do beforehand.**

Chapter 1

Joey was a troubled kid. Thirteen years old, and had already seen so many things in life. Some would say too many. He came from a large, decent family. Although, tough times came, breaking the family apart. He was too young to understand, then. But, now, when he can realise what's going on, it is too late to do anything.

"You always have to ruin everything, don't you? And you can never, or ever have, committed to your responsibilities, have you?" Joey and his mother were having, yet another, argument. She had just been released from prison. Of course, Joey had not been left by himself nor had he been taken into care. He had, instead, gone over to the States to stay with one of his uncles.

His father had left him, his four brothers and his two sisters when Joey was only two. Three years passed and two of his brothers were old enough to leave home, so they went. All of them had managed to stay out of care. That was until their father returned. Joey was eight. He hadn't actually seen him, since he walked out. He didn't remember him. But, he always got a quick phone call and a present on his birthday.

That day, their dad had just knocked on the door. He acted like he had just been to the shop without his house keys. Joey's brother, Benny, opened the door. He was the second oldest. Benny was a soldier and had come home from his first tour in Afghanistan about six months ago. He was angry at his father for just coming back, hoping to be welcome and act as if nothing had happen. Benny tried to slam the door in his face, but his father put his foot in the way. By this time everyone, minus their mother, had wondered what was going on, and had came to look. They were all shocked, to say the least, and angry. They were all thinking the same thing. How dare he? To come back after that long period of absence, he better have a bloody good explanation, to get even a hug from one of his children.

"Hey guys," nobody said anything, still too overwhelmed to speak.

Finally Joey's eldest brother spoke for them all. "How dare you?" He hollered. The eldest was Tom. He was training to be a doctor. Tom pushed his father against the wall, about to punch him, when Kayla intervened. Kayla was the eldest daughter, and the fifth child.

"No! Tom, hitting him isn't going to do anything!" Kayla tried to keep her voice calm and firm.

"No, it isn't," piped up Avan, the fourth child.

"I wish it did," mumbled Ketan, the third child.

"Guys I'm... Sorry. I know it's not OK and we all can't just get on with our lives, but I am sorry," their father finished, with genuine emotion, but they weren't having it. Just as Benny was about to speak again, Taylor - the youngest daughter - elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a glare. She knew he was about to say something stupid, something that would mess this situation up even more, if that was even possible.

"Where's your mother?" Their father spoke again.

"Don't know. Same as most days," Tom said this with disgust and averted his eyes, so not to look at his father.

"Then who's looking after you?" He just wouldn't stop with the questions, would he?

"Well, unless you've forgotten dad, Benny, Ketan and I are adults. And besides, you haven't exactly been here to look after us. I think it's more your responsibility then ours," you could hear that Tom was trying his best not to be sarcastic but he was getting ever more agitated.

"I said I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do. But, I'm here now and I'm going to try to help" their father sounded like he was pleading. But, he knew it was going to take far more than one attempt to win their forgiveness.

"Well then, how are you going to help? Pretend as if nothing happened? Just make it look as if we've hid you in the shadows? Tell us some sob story? How?" Benny just couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to say it, even if he regretted it later. Yeah, as if.

"Oh god. I really don't know," their father was lost for words. What could he say to convince them? "First of all, you could help me by telling me what I need to do to help you," he was unsure. He had no clue what to say to them. Or any clue what he was saying.

"You could tell us where you've been?" Tom was beyond annoyed now. Everyone else seemed to want to know that answer too. Why wouldn't they?

"Um, well where do I begin?" Their father was thinking: what should he tell them? How much should he tell them? Should they be told? How could he tell them? Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Tom, as he walked away.

Predictable. The opportunity gone.

The others just stood there in silence. Minutes passed. Then their father noticed someone he could say he did not recognize, but knew his name.

"Is that Joey?" He said as he crouched down. As he was such a tall man, when he crouched he was at an eight year olds height. Kayla gently nudged Joey, who stepped forward and nodded. He didn't feel shy, he just felt anger. "How old are you now? Eight?"

"Yes, yes I am" Joey sounded somewhat scared. He didn't know what to expect - or who this man was.

"You do look a lot like Tom, when he was your age," his father started to sound proud. "Don't you agree guys?" Their father spoke to the rest of them.

They all nodded. "And he acts like him too," Benny spoke with a smile, lightening the tense atmosphere. Everyone laughed at this comment. They soon snapped out of happiness, when they heard Tom come back.

"Who was on the phone?" Their father asked, concerned, as he stood up again.

"It was the police," Tom gulped. Strangely - or not - they knew what was coming next. "Mum has been arrested," he finished it there.

"What for?" Taylor asked.

"Assaulting a police officer," Tom replied with a sigh.

"Now I have to help out. Please let me?" Their father couldn't bear them having to go through this on their own. Not that they hadn't been coping all those years.

"Well I'm off to Afghanistan, again, in 3 months," stated Benny.

"I'm going too," said Ketan.

"I'm going to live in Canada with your parents, dad. It's something I, we, decided about a year ago. The tickets are already booked," Avan said, trying not to make it sound too bad, to his dad.

"What about the rest of you? Girls? Joey? Tom?" Their father said, sounding unsure. "I think you girls should go to Australia and live with your aunt Mary Ann," all he got was a nod in return. Nobody could be bothered to argue. There wasn't any need; the situation had became standard.

Before he could suggest anything for the other two, Tom spoke, "I will take Joey. Please don't argue with me, dad. I can look after him, trust me. Have done once, can again."

"I won't argue with you, son. And I trust you. Take good care of him. I best be going. I've got to get a flight that leaves in three hours," he was going already, typical. He went down to Joey's height again and said to him, "Now, I trust you to look after Tom. I love you," he pulled Joey forward and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you all. Are you sure you'll be OK?"

"Yes. Go. Catch that plane. We'll be fine," assured Tom.

"I guess I'll say goodbye then. Please keep in touch, don't do anything stupid, and be there for each other," their father looked as if he was going to shed a tear or two, although he would never admit this. He had to stay strong in front of his family.

With that he waved goodbye and walked out the door. He was happy that he could get through to his children, but sad that he knew there'd be downfall along the way.


	2. Goodbye Again

Chapter 2

Their mother was in prison for five years. They would visit occasionally. But, the older ones didn't think it was such a good idea for the younger two, Joey and Taylor, to visit. They didn't want them to have to see that. They needed to see their mother, but there was no need for them to go all the time.

It was all fine for about two years. Benny and Ketan were in the army, and nothing bad happened to them in Afghanistan. When they got home, Benny would live with his wife and two children. Ketan would go live with Avan in Canada. Taylor and Kayla were fine in Australia. They came and visited. Tom and Joey were OK living together. Tom knew he had a big responsibility now. So, he wouldn't go out at night or anything like that. He didn't think it was affecting anything. It wasn't. He got to stay at home with his little brother. He got to look after him and know he was safe. He didn't need and want anything more.

But, they all knew it couldn't last. Sooner or later it was going to happen. Benny and Ketan were the best off out of all of them, even though they were in the middle of a war zone.

This all happened about six months later. Kayla signed up to the army. She was going to be a medic. She had just left school, at sixteen. She met a good friend there and they let her stay with them. Taylor couldn't stay with their aunt anymore, because she was going to L.A. As a result, Taylor got taken into care. She was the only one who couldn't dodge the system. But, she was in good hands. She was with foster parents nearly immediately. Avan was fine in Canada, still. He had small jobs in the States and came over to England quite regularly.

Everything didn't seem too bad. But, the whole family was apart. Their dad helped out as much as he could. He had gotten married and his second wife had had two children, with a third on the way. They found out that when he first came back, the oldest was already three and the second was nearly one.

Tom and Joey were going good, until Tom had to move to do his rotation. It's was still all good. They had friends and family that would help out whenever. But, when Joey turned eleven, he said to Tom, "thanks for looking after me, bro. But, I'm going over to Hawaii to live with Steve. Don't argue with me, because I'm going whatever. You've got your training to be busy with. You don't need to be looking after a kid on top of that. I'll be gone by the end of the month". Tom didn't argue with this. He knew one day that his little brother would be going. He just didn't think it would be so soon.

About three weeks later they were arriving at the airport. "OK, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Don't worry, mate. If you're really that worried, I'll call you when I land, yeah?"

"Of course I'm worried. You're my little bro," Tom replied, with a slight chuckle.

"See ya, Tom," Joey smiled and hugged his brother.

"Later, Joey," Tom hugged back and let Joey walk off through to the baggage check-in. All he could manage to do was give a short wave.


	3. The Crash

Chapter 3

It was January 2013. Joey's mother had been released from prison about a month ago. Joey had only been back in the country himself for about three months. After about a week of being back, he found out that his mother was being released. To be honest, he had completely lost track of when she'd be let out.

He had been staying with Benny's wife, his nephew and two nieces - his brother's children. His nephew was called Harley; he was seven. The two nieces were called Jess and Jodie; they were five and three, retrospectively. Those three kids were now fatherless. On Benny's third tour, he and his team were blown up by an IED. There were no survivors. His wife, Chloe, was in such a state that she was struggling to look after the children. That was the reason why Joey decided to live with them.

Somehow Joey had found himself outside his old house. This was where his mother lived. He had only gone out for a walk. He had so many thoughts buzzing around his head. He just needed to get out. To clear his head.

Without realizing it, he had walked up to the front door and knocked. Almost immediately, his mother was opening the door.

"Joey! My little boy!" He was startled. She had never said anything like that before. Maybe being behind bars had done some good for her.

"Hello mother. I don't honestly know what to say or what brought me here," he was nervous.

"Well you'd better come in then!" His mother was acting out of character. Joey just nodded and stepped inside. That's when he smelt the alcohol. Then he saw the empty bottles of booze scattered around the place.

"Mum, you're drunk!" Joey stated, bluntly, with a sigh. "You always have to ruin everything, don't you? And you can never, or ever have, committed to your responsibilities, have you?" He couldn't believe his mother would do such a thing, again. He thought she had actually changed. How stupid he was to think that.

"I am not!" She was slurring her words.

"Why?" Joey wasn't usually one to lose his temper. Yes, he had been in fights and had lashed out suddenly. That was before; when he couldn't cope with the truth. But, something about seeing his mother like this ticked him off. He had never really seen her like this. He had only heard her. Benny and Ketan would sort her out. Not wanting the others see her in such a state. They said they didn't need to.

"I am not drunk!" His mother exclaimed, again. Just then, she picked up one of the bottles and swung it at her son. Luckily, Joey dodged the object.

"Mum!" He shouted. "Wait, did you get yourself drunk because of Benny? Did you?" That was the first time Joey had been able to say his brother's name aloud since his death.

"What? Is he the dead one?"

"He was your son! He IS your son!" His mother looked lost. "Unbelievable!" With that, Joey walked out the back of the house and grabbed his bike. He had left it there when he visited from Hawaii. It was a present from his dad, for his twelfth birthday.

His mother followed him, another bottle in her hand, and screamed at him, "I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

Joey couldn't listen anymore. He sped away, trying so hard to block out her shouts.

She went back in the house, put her bottle down, grabbed her car keys and walked out the house. She got in the car and went after him.

Joey was in no mood to stop for anything. He needed to get away from her. He was on the outskirts of the city and was on one of the roads that went through a woodland area. He was glad that the road wasn't busy. Enclosed by the trees and quiet, he felt like he had escaped her. How wrong he was.

She came speeding around the corner. She was over the white line. Joey couldn't see her, yet. She sped past him and, at that very moment, another car came round the corner. Within seconds Joey was knocked off his bike. He flew over the barrier, on one side of the road, and rolled down the slope. He finally stopped when he hit a tree. He was about twenty feet below the road level. He was still conscious. Thanks to his helmet. But, his head hurt like mad. His whole body hurt like mad. He felt something on his back, and decide against trying to move. He just laid there. For the first time in his life, he felt helpless. He felt there was no way the situation could progress to be better.


	4. She's My Mother

Chapter 4

Zoe opened the door to the staff room, hoping to find someone in there. She saw Sam and Tom standing close to each other over by the lockers. She did think they were good together. They did seem very cozy and cute there.

"Ah, glad I've found someone!" Zoe said in triumph. "We've been requested to send two doctors to the scene of a RTC on the Forest Road. Could you two go?" Without waiting for a reply, she continued. "Sam, we've been told there's an injured person down a slope, and it's not safe for anybody to go down without a harness. So, could you do that?" Zoe paused to await a response from Sam. Sam nodded. "Tom, this person is believed to be a child. So, could you take over their treatment, when they're ready to be transported?"

"Of course," Tom replied.

"Great. Please suit up and meet Jeff and Dixie outside in five." With that Zoe left them to get ready.

They jumped out the back of the ambulance. Tom was immediately called over to assist Jeff with treating someone. Before he rushed off, he gave Sam a quick peck on the lips and told her "good luck and be careful". When he looked over her shoulder, he looked at the other car involved. He thought he recognized that car. Surely it can't be, he asked himself. He couldn't think of the matter anymore, as Jeff was now shouting at him.

Sam headed off to where the rescue team was. They got her kitted up and started to lower her. When she was satisfied that she was low enough, she told them to stop and give her a little slack.

She heard a groan and noticed a slight movement from the person. She decided to proceed with: "hello, I'm Doctor Sam Nicholls. Can you tell me your name, please?"

"Joey. Joey Kent," he struggled to get the words out.

"OK. Joey, I've noticed you've got a laceration on your back. I will have to stitch it up before we move you. I'm just going to take off your jacket..."

Before Sam could reply, she was interrupted by Joey. "NO!" he heard a small gasp. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just the last thing I got, and ever will get, from my brother."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed in Afghanistan."

"It's fine. I understand."

"Um, can you slowly remove my jacket, then?" Joey asked, slightly unsure of what he was actually saying. "I know you have to follow protocol, but I'm not really bothered about spinal damage right now," Joey let her think about this.

"Right, I will take off your jacket." Sam paused. "_Slowly._"

"First you'll have to reduce the open fracture of my left arm. Also, in my right hand there is two pieces of glass. I know you're the doctor, but I just thought I'd say". Joey smiled to act as a sort of apology, to Sam.

"It will be painful". Sam said, as she positioned herself.

"I know."

"I'm going to give you ten milligrams of morphine."

The fracture was reduced and Sam carefully bent his arm, to remove the left sleeve. She then grabbed a blanket, to let him roll onto. She had to remove the larger piece of glass from his right hand. Joey tried to stay quiet and disguise his pain. She got the jacket off and placed it in her bag. She then cut off Joey's t-shirt off, which he was fine with. Sam looked over the cut, she was glad it wasn't terribly deep, and proceeded by stitching it up. They didn't really talk much. Sam understood that Joey was in too much pain to talk. She gave him another ten milligrams of morphine.

Sam immobilised his neck and left arm and got him strapped onto the board. There was no way she could get him back up the slope, and he needed to be moved quickly. She radioed up to the rescue team and asked them for helicopter assistance.

Tom was told that he no longer had to travel to the hospital with the patient, which he was a little glad about. Helicopters and him? No.

Sam went with Joey, to continue treating him. She was worried that the impact on his ribs had done some internal damage. They were definitely broken.

There wasn't any conversation, until Joey remember something from earlier, "Sam," he started, "earlier you said you understood, about my brother, how?"

"I was an army medic. I never lost a sibling, but I lost a few friends."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry."

She smiled at him; thanking him for his sympathy. "Was your brother at Camp Bastion?"

"Yeah."

"What was his name?"

"Benny Kent. He was a medic too."

"Brother of Ketan Kent?" Joey nodded, as best as he could. "I was with Ketan on his first tour. Benny and his team came with us on a few missions. How's his wife and kids?"

"I went to live with them, just after he was killed, because they couldn't cope alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your brothers were friends of mine, so I'd like to help if I can in away, is that OK?"

"Yeah, that's fine. That's great." Joey replied, knowing full well that that was unlikely to happen.

The helicopter started to descend to the land outside the ED. Zoe and Fletch were waiting for its arrival. They rushed forwards, to help Sam lift out Joey.

"Right, what have we got?" Zoe asked.

"This is Joey Kent, 13. Was knocked off his bike in a RTC. Open fracture of the left arm has been reduced. One shard of glass has been removed from his right hand, another still there. Small fragments of glass all over his chest. Multiple lacerations on his legs. A laceration on his back was stitched up at scene. Broken ribs, with possible internal damage. Also, he has complained of severe head pain, he had a helmet on." Sam explained.

By this time, they had reached resus. "On my count of three. One, two, three," Zoe counted as they lifted him onto a bed. "Have we got any notes? Have the parents been called?"

"No," Sam stated.

"Fletch, go grab the notes please and call the next of kin."

With that Fletch walked out to reception to ask Noel.

Back at the scene, it was calming down. Tom and Jeff had managed to stabilize their patient, and were just about to load them into the ambulance, when Tom was called over to the other car.

"You go," Jeff said.

Tom ran over. "Dixie, what have we got?"

"Middle aged female. She'll need to be cut out."

"Is she conscious?"

"Just. Also, she's had a bit to drink - by the sounds of it."

"OK," Tom went round to her side of the car, and bent down to start work. "Hello I'm Doctor Kent."

"Tom?" Was the mumbled reply he got.

"Mum?" Tom said in disbelief. It was her. Great. "Dix, I can't treat her. She's my mother."

"OK, love. Go back over to the other car and take the first ambulance back to Holby. You need to go treat that young boy, that was involved, don't you?"

"Oh yes. Right, later," and he ran off.


	5. He's My Brother

**Sorry if it's not all medically accurate, but I'm not in the medical profession. I'm only going on what I've been taught and the rest is my only logical solution.**

Chapter 5

Fletch re-entered, "notes!"

"Great," Zoe said. "Have you called anyone?"

"No, sorry."

"He needs to be sent for a head and chest CT, an X-ray for his left arm and legs. Also, a MRI," Sam said to get people's attention.

"I'll go with him. Sam, you find somebody to come in for him," Zoe said.

Sam nodded and took the notes. She went outside and got her phone out. She looked through the information, until she found the number. Getting the dialler up, she started putting in the number. Not looking at the screen, and just pressing call, she held the phone up to her ear. After two rings, the person picked up.

"Sam? What's up?"

"What? Tom?"

"Yes. You called me. What's up?"

"It's just I've got a patient and you seem to be his next of kin."

"What's his name?"

"Joey."

"Great. He's my brother."

"Oh, of course. Kent."

"Well, I'm just going to come back, now."

"See you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Sam hung up and ran back inside to tell Zoe. She ran up to reception. "Noel have you seen Zoe?"

"Um, I think she's in her office."

"Thanks."

With no further speech, Sam ran to Zoe's office and knocked. Not waiting for an answer, she walked in.

"Have you got a contact?" Zoe asked, not bother by the abrupt entrance.

"Yes," Sam replied, simply. "It's Tom. They're brothers."

"No," Zoe said, in shock.

"Yeah. He's just coming back now. Where's Joey?"

"Fletch stayed with him. He's had his X-rays and he's in CT at the moment."

"Can I continue to be his doctor?"

"Yes, of course. Keep Tom updated though"

"Will do." Sam walked out of the office and towards CT, to find Joey.

Zoe was standing at reception, when Tom walked in. Seeing Zoe, Tom ran over to her. "Zoe! Where is he?"

"He's with Sam and I believe he's being taken to CDU as we speak. I'm just going to ask, where are your parents?"

"Our dad isn't in the country right now and our mum can't really come here for him."

"Why can't she?"

"She, too, was involved in the RTC."

"Oh, Tom, I am sorry."

"Don't take sympathy for her. She was drunk. I need to call the police. Can I be with my brother?"

"Yeah. Right. Of course," Zoe was stumbling over her words. Was what he said really true? "Tom, I'll phone the police. Are you saying she caused the accident?"

"Positive"

Tom ran to CDU, pushing pass numerous people as he went; getting angry shouts in return.

"Sam!" Tom shouted across CDU.

"Tom, you're here. Come over."

"Joey!" Tom was trying his best to hide his worry. "How's he doing?" He asked when he turned to Sam.

"We've had his X-rays and chest CT back. He has no spinal injuries, so we removed the board. His injuries are still serious, but seeing as he's coping well at the moment, can only be a good sign. We're about to stitch up the lacerations on his legs. We will send him up to get a plaster on his arm. Tom, can I have a word please?"

"Um, sure," they walked away, so they were out of earshot. "What's up?"

"We will need you to sign some consent forms. One of his ribs is lodged in his left lung. He will be taken up to the cardio thoracic ward, and they will sort it out in surgery. Also, he may need more surgery - depending on what his other scans come back with," Sam explained.

"Um, right. How long until the scans come back?"

"Not long," Sam replied. "Tom, are you coping?"

"You want me to say what you want to hear, or the truth?"

"What I want to know is the truth"

"Honestly, I'm not. My little brother is lying in hospital."

Sam said no more and hugged Tom. Tom hugged her back. He fought hard to keep back tears.

Machines started beeping and they both ran back over to the bed. "What's going on?" Tom said in complete panic.

"He's struggling to breath. I'm going to have to intubate him," Sam said, getting herself ready. They got him stabilised and Zoe walked in with his head CT and MRI results.

She looked up and saw Joey. "What happened?"

"His breathing deteriorated, so we had to intubate him." Sam replied.

"Right. Well, I have his other results here. Both scans confirm that he has a subdural haematoma. He will need to be transferred up to neurology," Zoe said, while looking down at the scans.

"He also has to go to the CT surgeons for his lung," Sam added.

"Keep him intubated and send him to neuro, first. Explain the situation and then get him to the CT surgeons," Zoe said. "Tom, you can go with him. When he's out of theatre, come and see me and we will talk about you having time off."


	6. She Died

**There will be slight mentions of Holby City characters every now and again, but they won't be used a lot. Also, I sort of know where this is going, but if you have any suggestions, please tell me.**

Chapter 6

Sam had just finished her shift. About an hour ago, she had a text from Tom to say, 'can you come up to the CT theater after your shift?' She made her way up there. She saw Tom crying and was worried. He was also hugging someone. Who?

"Tom?" She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He just turned round and hugged her extremely tight, crying on her shoulder. "What's wrong? Joey's OK, isn't he?"

"I think so. I'm just so worried about him," was Tom's muffled response.

"He'll be fine."

"You don't know that, Sam."

"He seems a strong kid, right? He'll be able to make it."

"She's right, Tom. You know Joey can handle anything," said the unknown person.

"Chloe?" Sam guessed.

"Sam? Oh, I haven't seen you for ages!" said Chloe.

"It's good to see you. I heard about Benny. I'm sorry. Where are the kids?"

"There with my mother, at our house."

Just then, the theater doors opened and out came Joey.

Tom leapt to his side and took his hand. "How is he?"

"He's fine. We're going to move him to ITU. He should wake up within the next twelve hours. When we get to ITU, we will remove the ventilator, as he can breathe independently," explained the surgeon, who was the ice-queen Jac Naylor.

"Thank you," spoke Tom.

They let the bed go first. Sam put her arm around Tom's waist and he put his arm round her shoulders, as they walked behind.

Chloe said she would go now, after hearing that Joey would be fine. She said she would visit the next day with the kids, if that was OK. Tom agreed and they said goodbye.

It had been about four hours since they had entered ITU, Sam had gone to get them both a coffee, and Tom was sat in the chair beside the bed. He had his head back and his eyes closed. He was hoping that he would open his eyes and it'd all be some cruel nightmare.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sam entered the room. He noticed Zoe was behind her. Shit, he thought. He was supposed to go see her.

"Hey Tom," Zoe greeted him.

"Hey Zoe."

"I thought I would come and say what's happened today, while you were up here," Zoe started.

Tom looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I called the police and they arrested your mother at scene. I'm so sorry, Tom. Her injuries were too much and she died," Zoe finished and Sam went forward and put her arm around Tom.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Well I've been told that they, the police, need to do a full investigation. Joey may have to give a statement, if the case goes to court." Zoe let this sink in, before she continued. "I need to speak to you about having time off. No way am I letting you come into work while Joey is here. He will need care at home, so you can't come into work. You may be able to get others to help, but I think you should be there for at least a month, from when he gets home."

"I haven't seen him for a while. If I can have some more time off, I'd be happy to stay at home," Tom told them.

"I can give you an extra month off, is that OK?" Zoe offered.

"That's great," replied Tom and smiled. He could be with his little brother again. He'd never really felt like wanting anything more, than knowing his brothers and sisters were safe. He'd never say it aloud, but Joey was his favourite sibling. He did feel sorry for him to have seen so many things in such a short time.

Tom felt so great. He had the two people he loved the most with him. Now he knew he'd be safe and they would be, too. He couldn't ask for better people to be here, than Joey and Sam.


	7. Today

**Thanks for the reviews and follows. Again, mention of Holby City character. **

Chapter 7

About two weeks later, Sam felt like there was nothing better than her life, at the moment. She had a wonderful boyfriend. She got on really well with Joey. To her, Tom, Joey and her felt like a family. She helped out looking after Chloe's kids and they loved her. She loved it all.

"Sam! You're late!" Zoe called across reception. Sam had tried to sneak pass, but had failed.

"Sorry. I was with Joey and Tom."

"Oh, when can he come home?"

"Hopefully today," Sam replied, with a smile on her face.

"That's great! What time?"

"They said, about five this afternoon."

"Brilliant! When do you finish?"

"Eight."

"Well, if we're not too busy, I'll let you go early," whispered Zoe.

"Thank you," and with that Sam walked off to start her shift.

Tom had practically been ordered to go home, by Joey and Sam. They told him to get the house ready or whatever. He only agreed to go, because Chloe said she would bring the kids in, to see their uncle, and be there with him.

Joey was enjoying being with his nephew and nieces. Yes, he had been living with them until about two weeks ago, but they were family and he missed them.

Chloe had left about five minutes ago, to get them all some food, when Michael Spence walked in.

"Hey," he said, in his normal American accent. They all looked up at him.

"Hey mate," Joey said, cheerfully.

"When you coming home?"

"Today."

"Lucky. I'll come visit you and Tom. Try and help out and all that, what d'you think?"

"Aren't you supposed to do that anyway? You know, as our uncle."

"Ha, you're funny," spoke Michael, sarcastically. "So, how are you, Harley and girls?" He asked as he turned to the smaller kids.

They all laughed at him. So, he picked up Jodie and ran round the room with her. Everyone was in fits of laughter. They hadn't been able to feel happy, at all, in a long time.

"Food!" shouted Chloe, as she entered. She looked up and saw Michael. "Hello Michael. You've come to join us?"

"Well, I thought I would say hello and see how my nephew is."

"You want to eat? There's plenty."

"Oh yes! I'm starving," Michael replied, as he licked his lips and rubbed his hands together.

**Sorry it's only short.**


	8. Home

Chapter 8

They arrived home at about seven. Joey had wanted to go via the ED, to say thank you to everyone and goodbye. Sam ran up to the flat with Joey's bags, while Tom helped him up the stairs. Joey could walk, but it was difficult, because of his stitches so he had crutches to help him.

Sam unlocked and opened the door and dropped the bags, in Joey's room.

Their apartment was quite large. There were four bedrooms. The lounge and kitchen were one room together. She loved it that Tom called it their apartment - even though, technically, it was only Tom's place. She was drawn from her thoughts as she heard the door close.

Tom brought Joey into the lounge and lowered him down onto the couch. "Sam, what do we have to eat?" Tom asked.

"Um, not very healthy, but I could get some chips or something?"

"We don't have anything?"

"Only little snack things. I haven't exactly been to the shops lately."

"Oh yeah, of course," Tom agreed. They hadn't been at home to need food, and he had basically emptied the fridge earlier. "I'll call for a takeaway. Pizza sound good?" Both Sam and Joey nodded.

Tom went out the room and returned about five minutes later. "Pizza will be here in about thirty"

They ate rather quickly. Joey said he was going to go to bed. He went to stand and fell back onto the couch. "I'll help you." Tom stood up and went to his brother's aid. Joey didn't have the energy to argue. He'd only been out of bed for about four hours, but was understandably exhausted.

While Tom was helping Joey, Sam decided to wash up. She was in her own little world when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. It startled her, but she relaxed when she realised it was just Tom. She put down what she was washing and turned around in his arms, putting her arms around his neck. "How is he?"

"Ah he's fine. I told him to shout if he wants anything," Tom said, smiling at her and she smiled back. "Sam, I'm sorry we haven't had that much time together these…" She silenced him with a kiss. He broke away and looked into her eyes and pulled her close. He brought one hand up to her cheek, turning her head to look at him. He leant down and kissed her, again and again. He pulled away, again. "I'll make it up to you?" Sam smiled, kissed him and, without breaking the kiss, led him to the bedroom.


	9. A Funeral With A Happy Ending

Chapter 9

It was exactly three weeks since the death of Tom and Joey's mother. Today they were going to bury her ashes. Joey suggested that they cremated her. Only later did Tom find out any reason.

The day before, Joey had said, "it's the least she deserves, after what she's done to us!" Tom couldn't believe he would ever say such a thing. She had done wrong, but she was his mother. Joey was in such a bad mood, he shouted foul things. It took Tom two or three hours to get him to calm down.

Joey was incapable of doing most things for himself, because of his injuries. At first, he felt it embarrassing that his brother had to dress him. But, he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Tom was just tying Joey's tie, when he had to tut at a comment his brother made. "This jacket feels strange with the cast underneath."

"Give your arms here. I'll roll up the sleeves."

"Ah ha, thanks bro."

They slowly made their way towards the lounge, where Sam, Michael, their dad, Chloe and the kids were. They were going to meet their other siblings at the church. Honestly, they didn't want lots of people there, just the really close ones.

"Michael, you don't have to come. You're dad's brother, not hers," Tom said, as they entered the churchyard.

"She was my sister in-law and your mother. I'm staying here."

Joey felt sorry about what he said yesterday, and asked if he could bury the box. Tom agreed.

They didn't stay long, at the church. Nobody wanted to be there. All they wanted to do was be in and out as soon as possible.

Two weeks later and Joey was walking around unaided, most of the time. He hated having to be help, but he gave in as he knew they only wanted to do the best.

All of them - Joey, Tom, Sam, Chloe and her kids - had decided to go sledging. There was a thick layer of snow on the ground. They knew it wouldn't be like this for long, so they took the advantage.

They just had fun. It was the first time in a while that they had felt true happiness. With all that had happened, they thought it could only get worse. They were glad they were wrong.

That night Joey had literally forced Sam and Tom to go out for a night, just them. Chloe and her sister were having some time away. This left Joey to look after his nephew and nieces. This was the first time he'd be able to have it as just them and him. He liked the idea. At least now he knew he was trusted enough. He knew that took a lot for Chloe to leave them, after Benny died.

Sam and Tom had gone out to dinner. Tom had insisted they went to a nice restaurant. Sam wasn't too keen, but after seeing how much Tom wanted to give her the best, she accepted. She felt a little guilty. She wanted to go with Tom, out to dinner, but not in a fancy place. But, she thought, it wouldn't hurt just once. It wasn't her thing, though. She hoped Tom wouldn't suggest this often. If he did, she hated the thought that she would have to tell him no.

She didn't know where they were going. Tom had called for a taxi. He had told her to wear something nice, and then he told her she always looked nice.

She thought about why Tom was asking for all this. It was Valentine's Day. To her, it was just another day. How can their only be one day in a year that you give the one you love so much? You can't do that in a day. You should do that every day.

They got out of the taxi. Tom paid the cab driver, turned around and held out his hand. Sam took his hand and they walked inside the restaurant.

They were seated and were looking through the menu. "You ready to order?" Tom asked.

"Um, yes," Sam replied. "Tom, why are you doing all this?"

"Can't I take out the woman I love to dinner?" Tom said with a nervous laugh.

"Of course," Sam smiled. "But, why such an expensive place?"

"Because the woman deserves the best."

"The woman?"

"Yes. The woman I love. I've never really told her I love her, but I need to, because I do."

"She knows," Sam said. She leant across, to kiss his cheek. He turned his head, ever so slightly, to catch her lips.

They ate dinner and talked about anything and everything. They had made their way to the bar, by the end of the night. They weren't drunk, but slightly tipsy. Sam suggested they should go home, when it had just gone midnight. Tom had led her outside and they got into the first taxi. He told the cab driver the address and turned to Sam to give her a kiss. She responded, so he deepened the kiss.

They broke apart when they felt the taxi come to a halt. Tom paid and led Sam indoors.

Joey was at Chloe's house, so they didn't bother about being quite. They ran to the bedroom and enjoyed the night.


	10. School

Chapter 10

Tom awoke first. He had his arms around Sam's waist and she had her head on his shoulder. He leant down and kissed her lips. This woke her up and she giggled, eyes still closed. She groaned, and deepened the kiss.

"Let's get up."

"Hmm," Sam mumbled, sleepily.

"Tired are we?"

"It was a late night."

Tom leant down for another kiss - that turned into several.

"We should get up," stated Tom.

"Do we have to?"

"Afraid so. Come on," Tom dragged Sam out of bed and into the shower.

"Cheeky," Sam said.

"You know me," Tom answer, before leaning in for a kiss and another and another. He used one hand to bring Sam closer and the other to turn on the water.

They got out the shower about ten minutes later. They got dressed and made their way downstairs.

"Sam, when do you have work?"

"Not 'til ten tonight."

"So, we have the whole day to waste?"

"Hmm, sure. Wait, what about Joey and the others?"

"Ah, well, Chloe is going to be away for two weeks now. I said I would look after the kids. Joey's going to bring them round later. What's the time?"

"Seven. Too early," Sam moaned.

"Is it OK if I just go round theirs quick?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"They need to go to school - apart from Jodie. I can't really leave Joey to get three kids ready."

"Oh sure. Does Joey go to school?"

"He does school work. I haven't really talked to him about going to a school, yet. He hasn't really been able to go to school these last two months, has he?"

"No he hasn't. Do you mind if I come?"

"Not at all. Why?"

"Practice," Sam smiled and went to grab her coat.

"Getting ideas are we?"

"Hmm, wouldn't dream of it. You a father? You're a big kid."

"Oi!" Tom shouted, jokingly.

"Come on!" Sam pecked him on the lips, and dragged him out the door and into the car.

The car ride took less then five minutes, and there was no conversation. It wasn't an awkward silence. Sam was smiling to herself and Tom was keeping his eyes on the road.

"Should a thirteen year old really be looking after younger kids? Isn't it illegal?" Sam asked as they walked up the path.

"Yeah it is. Joey may be thirteen, but he isn't treated as a minor - well, not always. When he was in Hawaii, he worked for the police with our uncle and looked after his cousins a lot of the time, and it was legal. That was America, but, because of that, they allowed it over here - the legal responsibility," Tom replied.

"Ah. So, what did he do with school over there?"

"He went to a few schools in Honolulu, but it didn't really suit him. He got kicked out of three, suspended from two - which Steve took him out of - and then he was home schooled and worked."

"Are you going to talk to him about going to school over here? I'm not trying to get rid of him, no, but at his age he should be in school."

"I know. With all that's happened, I haven't really wanted to bring it up. I think I'll wait until the beginning of the next academic year, for him to start."

Sam agreed and Tom knocked on the door. Jess opened the door.

"What you doing here?" She asked in her small, innocent voice.

"Hey Jess," Tom said, as he knelt down to her height. "Where's Joey?"

"He's getting Jodie dressed," the young girl replied.

"What about Harley?"

"He's watching TV and eating breakfast."

"Ah," Tom said, as he picked up his niece and walked inside. Sam followed and felt a little out of place. She had been practically family for the last few weeks, but she couldn't help feeling like an outsider.

"Joey!" Tom called up the stairs, while Sam found some breakfast for Jess, Tom and herself. She wasn't sure if Joey and Jodie had ate yet. She decided she would get them something, when they came down, if they hadn't.

She heard someone go up or down the stairs. Then, she heard Joey and Tom enter the kitchen.

"Hey Joey."

"Hey Sam," Joey replied, a little out of breath.

"What's up?"

"Three year olds are a nightmare," Joey replied chuckling.

"Ah ha. You want breakfast?"

"A coffee would be great."

"Why don't you want anything to eat?" Tom asked.

"Not hungry," came Joeys reply.

"Fine," Tom sighed.

"I'm just not hungry, mate. I'll have something to eat later. What's the point in eating if I'm not hungry?"

"Fair point," Tom said. He walked past his brother and went over to Sam.

Harley and Jess walked in. "Finished," he said and put his bowl in the sink.

"So, where do you two go to school?" Sam asked.

"St. Greg's private school," Harley replied.

"They're only in private education, because we had the money and Benny wanted them to have the education he didn't get," Joey said, noticing Sam's surprised expression.

"What do you mean? He seemed educated," Sam wondered.

"He went to a private school. Actually, we all did - mostly. But, he always used to get into trouble and misbehave, so he was kicked out and dad sent him to military school. Sam, even you must know the army teaches some form of education," Tom replied. "Right! Lets get in the car."

"How're we all going to fit?" Sam asked.

"I'll walk back to the flat with Jodie," said Joey.

"No, Joey. I want you to take me to school," Harley pouted.

"Sorry, mate. I'll pick you and your sis up. Sound good?"

"Fine," Harley huffed and walked out the room, to get his coat on.

"OK! We'll be off, then," Tom said. He said goodbye to Joey and Jodie. He took Sam's hand and told Jess to go wait by the car, with her brother.

"You sure you're fine walking back?" Tom asked, worried.

"Yeah. It'd be good to get some fresh air, or whatever. Now, go. They'll be late. You've got ten minutes before the bell goes," Joey told his brother.

"Bye," Sam called back, as her and Tom walked out the door.

"Later!" Joey shouted back.


	11. Relapse

Chapter 11

It was a week later. Chloe was still away, so Harley, Jess and Jodie were staying at the flat. It was more convenient.

"Joey!" Tom shouted as he knocked on Joey's door. He heard a mumble and took it as his brother had finally woken up. "Get up. Now!"

Joey smacked his hand on his forehead. He had a killer headache and his body was getting warmer. He felt some sweat on his face. He decided to just get up and hope his brother didn't notice.

Five minutes later, Joey came into the kitchen. He had some joggers and an unzipped hoodie on.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Tom asked.

"Why? Do I need to be?" Joey said, still half asleep.

"Why not?"

"Why don't you just go back to work? I don't need 'looking after' anymore," Joey said, raising his arms and using his hands to make quotation marks.

"You sure?" Tom asked. Joey nodded. "Fine, I'll go call Zoe," he said, rather reluctantly.

Joey let out a sigh of relief - he didn't have to have his brother on his back, all the time, now.

A few minutes later and Tom came back into the room.

"So...?" Joey asked.

"I'm going in. But, you have to call me if you want anything. Harley and Jess are at school, Jodie is at nursery and Sam will be back in about an hour or two," Tom explained.

"Ok ok!" Joey held his hands up in surrender.

"Call me if you need anything."

"Cross my heart."

"Right, I'm off."

"Later."

When Tom had walked out the door, Joey went to go have a shower. He turned the dial down, so it was cold yet still bearable.

He stepped out about twenty minutes later. He didn't even feel cold, but he didn't think anymore of it. Joey got dressed into the same clothes. His thoughts were that he hadn't worn them for even an hour, so the clothes were still clean.

He went to go get himself some breakfast, although when he walked into the kitchen, he didn't feel like eating anything. He had a sudden surge of pain through his head and went to the cupboard - to get some paracetamol.

As he was opening the packet, he mumbled to himself, "as if these are going to do anything." He put the two tablets in his mouth, took a sip of water and threw his head back. He waited. He waited for the medicine to kick in. Thirty minutes passed and he felt no relief. Instead, he started to feel weaker. His legs were going numb and he felt like he had something or someone pushing down on his shoulders. He got a glass of water and went to lie down in bed, again.

After a few minutes, he started to feel hotter, so he took his jacket off. Then he threw the duvet off. His body was aching. He tried to get up, but his legs were too weak. He just laid there for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was about thirty minutes. His head was still banging, and the slamming of the front door didn't help.

Sam entered the flat. She took her coat off, then hung it up and walked through to the lounge. She thought Joey would be watching TV or something. He wasn't there. She turned round and didn't see him in the kitchen, either.

"Joey!" She shouted. No reply. Sam walked down the corridor and opened Joey's door. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, softly, after noticing that he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Don't feel too great," he replied, weakly and quietly.

"Explain," Sam continued.

"Headache, pains, fever. Just flu symptoms. Nothing to worry about. Rest is all I need," he mumbled.

"Let me check you over," she moved forward and felt his head. He was sweating, a lot, and he was slightly red in the face. "How long have you had these symptoms?"

"Woke in the night with them."

"Right. I think you may be suffering from an infection. I'm going to call an ambulance," she said, worry etched on her face.

"Can't you drive me to the ED, if it's something to worry about?"

"No. One: Tom took the car. Two: it'll be safer," Sam grabbed her phone and called for an ambulance.

A few minutes passes by, then they heard the sirens. Sam waited until the paramedics knocked on the door, before she moved. She opened the door to Jeff and Dixie.

"Hey, Sam. What have we got?" Dixie asked, as Sam lead them to Joey.

"It's Joey. I think he's suffering from an infection. He's not good. He needs to be taken in ASAP," Sam informed them.

"Where's Tom?" Jeff asked.

"He went back to work early." Jeff just nodded.

Less than two minutes later, they were closing the doors to the ambulance and turning the sirens on. They arrived at the ED a few minutes afterwards. En route, Joey became less and less responsive. All three of them were worrying, now.

They wheeled Joey in on the stretcher. He was sent straight into resus. They got him onto a bed and Jeff and Dixie left - saying they hope he gets better, soon.

Sam was giving orders to the team around her. That was until Zoe walked in.

"Sam! Step aside. He's not your patient and you're off duty," Zoe said to her.

"But-"

"But nothing. Step aside. Let me look after him."

Sam felt as she'd lost this small argument. She held her hands up in surrender and stepped backwards. "I'm staying in the room"

Zoe turned her attention to Joey. "Right. Joey can you hear me? Squeeze my hand," she felt light pressure on her hand. "Good. What about opening your eyes?"

"Can't," he gasped. He was finding it harder to breathe.

Zoe grabbed a oxygen mask and quickly slipped it over Joey's head. "Lloyd, can you find Tom?" Zoe asked.

Lloyd nodded and ran out to reception. "Noel, have you seen Tom?"

"Yes. He's in cubicles," Noel replied.

"Thanks," Lloyd ran off.

He noticed Tom was at the desk, looking at something on a computer. "Tom, can you come into resus please?"

"Why?"

"Zoe needs you."

"I'm sure she can managed," he chuckled, as if he was telling a joke. But, he noticed that Lloyd wasn't laughing with him. "Who is it?"

"It's Joey," Tom didn't need anything more spoken. He ran to resus, with Lloyd right behind him.

"What's happened to him?" Tom shouted, as he threw open the doors.

"We think he's suffering from an infection," Zoe told him.

"Impossible. He was fine this morning," Tom spat.

"He's been deteriorating rapidly. It probably wasn't noticeable when you saw him earlier," Zoe explained, picking up Joey's notes. "It says here he was sent to physiotherapy after the accident. Has he been going?" She asked, pointing down at the notes.

"Yeah."

"When?" Sam asked.

"He hasn't been going with me. He said that he went with Nick," Tom said, staring at his brother - looking lifeless.

"Who's Nick?" Zoe and Sam asked, confused.

"Oh, he's Joey's godfather."

"Can you call him?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah. Of course. I think he's in London at the moment."

"Or someone else can call him?"

"No. It's fine. I will," Tom said - before he turned on his heels - and walked outside. He grabbed for his phone and called Nick.


	12. Best Way Forward

**Sorry for any inaccurate medical stuff.**

Chapter 12

"Sam, can we have a word?" Zoe asked.

"Sure," Sam said, unsure.

They both walked to Zoe's office, in silence. When they got inside, Zoe sat at the desk and Sam stood - waiting for what was going to be said.

"Tom shouldn't have came back to work, right?" Zoe questioned.

"No. Why did you let him?"

"Well, on the phone he seemed fine, so I agreed"

"Um, I suppose we didn't know what the day would bring. That's all I can say," Sam said, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, I suppose. What about another contact, for Joey? Tom isn't really in a state for anything at the moment. Then, there's this Nick guy. What about his dad?" Zoe asked.

"Could you call his dad? The number will be on the system. His name is David Kent"

"Of course," Zoe said, with a nod. "Do you know where his dad is, right now?"

"No, I don't. Sorry"

"OK. You go and be with Joey, while I make this call"

Sam walked out of the office and went back to resus.

After Zoe's phone call, she made her way to reception. She peeked through the doors of resus and didn't see any sign of Tom. She thought that he would be with his brother. She spotted Charlie. "Hey Charlie. Can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"Can you find Tom? I've called his dad, who will be here in about an hour or two, he says, so I want to update Tom"

"Sure thing, Zoe. I'll go find him," Charlie turned around and walked over to the front desk.

"Noel, Louise have you seen Tom?"

"Haven't seen him since he went outside. Sorry," Noel replied.

"He might be with that boy in resus," Louise said, in her usual, patronising monotone.

"Thank you, Noel. Louise, that's his brother," Charlie wandered outside.

He didn't see Tom on any bench or standing around. Neither did he see him when he walked around the entire outside of the hospital. He knew Tom wasn't inside - he had already asked the majority of the staff.

He was standing outside the ED, thinking where on earth Tom would be, when he saw someone tumble out of the pub. "No," he whispered under his breath, "please no," he ran to the stumbling figure.

Back in the ED, Zoe came back into resus, to find Sam still standing by Joey's bedside.

"Has he said anything?" Zoe asked.

"Only that he was in pain, so he was given some meds," Sam said.

"His dad should be here soon. Do you want me to explain everything?" Zoe asked, as she stepped closer to the Sam.

"It's fine. I can tell him"

"Well, I need to check Joey over again," Zoe said.

"Yes, yes. Of course," Sam mumbled, stepping back. "I think I'll go get a coffee"

"OK," Zoe watched as Sam made her way out of the room. Sam looked lost - not knowing what to do with this boy. Why should she? She hadn't known the kid for long and was not direct family. Zoe turned her attention back to Joey.

Her stethoscope was at the ready. She placed it on his chest. His heart sounded fine. But, the same couldn't be said for his lungs.

"Ah! The infection is on the lungs. Is he conscious?" This couldn't happen again. Once was enough, but again? Oh God.

"He's responsive," mumbled a nearby nurse.

"I'm going to have to intubate him," Zoe said, preparing herself.

Zoe had just finished the process of intubating Joey when Sam wandered back in. "I only went for a coffee! What the hell happened?" Sam shouted on her arrival.

"I wasn't happy with his breathing. So, the best course of action was to intubate," explained Zoe.

"What's going to happen now?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to call ICU and ask if they have a bed. He will need monitoring for at least twenty four hours, so it's the best place for him," replied Zoe.

"Thank you. Where's Tom?" Sam said.

"I don't know. I asked Charlie to look for him. I haven't heard anything from either one"

"Right. How long until Joey is moved?"

"I think I'll just walk him up myself"


	13. Back Already

Chapter 13

"Mr Jordan? Are you back already? Did you miss us that much?" Noel questioned, with a chuckle, as Nick walked up to reception.

"Not quite, Noel. I'm here on a rather more personal matter," Nick replied firmly.

"Oh. Who are you here to see?"

"Joey Kent"

"Tom's brother?" Nick nodded. "Um, Zoe took him up to ICU. I trust you remember where that is?"

"Yes, yes. Thank you," he turned away and held up his hand as a sign of thanks.

Nick made his way up to ICU. He opened the door to the ward, and asked a nurse for directions to Joey's room.

He stopped outside the room. He was surprised at the sight he saw. Sam Nicholls was by his godson's bedside. Since when did they know each other? Anyway, he thought, and walked in.

"Mr Jordan, what are you doing here?" Sam asked obviously confused.

"He's my godson," he motioned his head towards Joey. "What's wrong with him? Tom was a bit vague on the phone"

"Infection on his lungs. He's being kept under obs for the next twenty four hours, at least"

"Where is Tom?"

"I'm asking the same question"

"So nobody knows where he is?"

"All I know is that Zoe asked Charlie to look for him"

Both went silent. All kinds of thoughts buzzing around their heads. They were looking down at the still child in front of them.

They were interrupted from their train of thoughts by the opening of the rooms' door. There in the doorway stood David. Joey and Tom's father. Not to dissimilar from them both. Just older, without the youthful look. Very little grey was messed with his brown hair. Though his face looked like it had aged a lot in those few seconds it took him to open the door.

"Ah! DCI Kent," Nick announced.

"How is he?" David gulped. He was worrying so much. Another difference between the father and sons was that the senior had a slight hint of a Canadian accent. Small, but noticeable. "That doctor Hanna explained a little. But I'm not a medic, so it didn't make much sense. Any chance of an English translation?"

This caused Nick to smile. "He's doing fine at the moment. I'll go check with a nurse for any extra information," Nick said, walking out the door.

"How do you two know each other?" Sam asked, wanting to know more.

"Nick and I?" Sam nodded. "We're old mates. We went to the same school - when I moved over here. He was a few years above me, but I skipped some years and was in the same year as Nick. Although I did have to repeat final year. Nick helped me get to know my way around and all that"

"Ah. What do you mean 'when you moved over here'? I haven't heard about that"

"I moved over here when I was fourteen, from Australia. My parents moved my family to London, actually. Nick was sixteen then. We lost contact when he went to med school and I was doing my police training. Met up again when I had six kids and my fifth son was on the way"

"You moved back over to London, didn't you?"

"Well now we are thinking about coming to move over here. I don't know what my sons will think, but I want to try and be the father I never was. God! Joey didn't even call me his dad until he was eight. Just so we're clear, I would have come over here even if it there wasn't the accident"

"Of course. Why would I think any different?" David pondered on the thought, glanced round the room and then at Sam. He just shook his heading, brushing off the matter.

Nick re-entered the room. "The doctor will come in in the next few minutes. He's going to take the ventilator off, as the meds have worked quicker than expected and Joey can breath independently"

"That's great news," David let out a long sign of relief.

The few minutes passed and the doctor came in. Joey had the support removed and the doctor left. Afterwards, David and Nick left too. They said they would go have a coffee and just talk.

Six hours passed and Sam had fell asleep in the chair. It took her some time to drift off. She was worrying about where Tom was. Why was he not here? His own brother is lying here - helpless - and he is nowhere.

Sam awoke. She looked up. David and Nick were still gone and she saw Joey was awake, too.

"Hey, how long have you been awake for?" She asked, her voice a little croaky.

"Not long," Joey replied. His mind was on so many things.

"You want to talk?"

"About what?"

"Anything. I don't know much about you, do I? What about yours or Toms childhood?"

"What childhood?"

"I'm listening"

**I just had to. You'll see. Please review.**


	14. Lies and Hidden Truths

Chapter 14  
**  
****This chapter is mainly speech. Although, it's better that way. It's also just an explaining chapter, but will go somewhere. Please believe me when I say this, I had this same sort of idea before Saturdays episode. After the episode I decided to expand on my ideas. I'm not trying to get this story to follow the show, but there will be little bits. All will become clear when you read it. Hope it's OK!**

"You really want to know?"

"Yes"

And so Joey thought. Where did he start? Too much had happened. What would Sam do? People can be so unreliable and unpredictable sometimes, and he had learnt that the hard way.

"Where do you want me to begin?"

"Anywhere. I just want to know. Curiosity"

"You know about how I didn't know my dad until I was eight?" Sam nodded, already intrigued. "Well, I didn't know my mum until I was six. I didn't know what to do. I knew nothing. She walked out on me before my dad. I wasn't even six months old and she had gone. Then my dad left when I was two. I was brought up in care until I was five. Tom took me out. Don't know how, I just know he did. Our mum turned up. I had been brought up calling the wrong people my parents. This couple adopted Taylor, Tom, Kay and me. Taylor and me truly believed they were our parents. Tom knew full well they weren't. Kay wasn't sure - she knew our parents, but couldn't remember much about them. They both went along calling the couple our parents. Not telling us anything different. None of us knew we had three other brothers until I was four. It's complicated. Do I need to go on?" Joey asked. He didn't care if Sam knew - she needed to. But, what would she think? He had to keep asking this question. Trust was and never is easy for him.

"That's horrible. But, I really want to know everything now. What about before you? How did Tom not know about his other brothers? After all, he's the oldest"

"Mum was seventeen when she had Tom. She didn't know what to do, so she handed him to her dad. My grandad then handed Tom to dad. Dad was eighteen. He didn't know what to do either! Our grandad told him to do anything with him. He didn't want to know either of them. He didn't like the fact that his daughter had got married and pregnant young. I don't see him that often, either. Ever since then, he's distanced himself from our family. Dad put Tom up for adoption. Tom was fifteen when he found out the truth. He had also called the wrong people his parents. Twice, in fact. Once by lack of knowledge, the other by choice," Joey paused. Imagine being told all this at once. He been told it over years of neglect and uncertainty.

"So, what about Benny, Ketan and Avan?"

"They were in Canada - with dad's parents. After Tom had been taken by a family, dad left to find mum. Yeah yeah, very cute. Not! They abandoned a child. Seriously, what parent does that? He found her within a few weeks. Before, she had said nothing to him. They thought it would all work out. Two years later and there was Benny. They had told dad's parents to say nothing. They had no contact with Tom. Just nothing. They stayed living in Canada - letting Tom live a life of lies. When Avan was born, they ran - again. Benny remembered them. The only kid so far to actually know them. He was seven, then. He told Ketan about them. Our grandparents wouldn't tell him not to. They told Avan, too. They didn't say our parents were dead or alive. Just that they weren't there," everything has to be said, he thought. There's no going back now.

"Where did they go?" Sam asked, listening intensely - she didn't want to miss anything.

"Mum and dad went to Australia. Dad had one brother and one sister there. They stayed with them until Taylor was one. Then they moved back to the UK. They looked for Tom. Well they didn't look for him, they just turned up. They were told that he had found out the truth. I was born and mum went again about a month afterwards. Tom still hadn't met his mum. Only dad was there. Tom came and lived with us. But then dad left when Tom was seventeen, nearer eighteen. The four of us were sent into care - well it wasn't really care, it was adoption. We managed to stay together. Even after Tom was too old for the system, our adoptive parents let him stay. Then when I was five, he took me out. He explained everything to me. I was really young then, so I didn't understand completely. But, even at that age, I felt anger. I didn't know my parents at all. Tom has always been more of a parent than a brother. And I don't care about that. I just care that he's there. Tom got us a small flat and we lived there until mum turned up. Somehow she found us. Tom couldn't take Taylor and Kay, so they stayed with the adoptive parents. They got told the truth. Mum tried to take us all back. She told us about our brothers. Tom told her to get out. I didn't want to know her. Tom didn't want to know her. Our sisters didn't want to know her. We later found out that mum had divorced dad about two weeks after I was born. They didn't say anything to anyone. She planned to leave when she did, and she left. No one knew where she was - guess we'll never know now. The two years in between when she came back and when dad returned were hell. She kept on trying to talk to us. Tom kept on telling her to go. Every few months she would be in prison. She would ask to see us, but Tom would always decline. We never got to know her. It feels like she has never been there. Well she hasn't – for us. When she was inside for five years, she asked to see us again. Benny would try and go - if he was at home. She never met any of her grandchildren. Only saw pictures of them. Ketan and Avan would try and see her, but with Ketan in the army and Avan working in the States, it wasn't easy. Taylor, Tom, Kay and me were always trying to distance ourselves from her. To be honest, I don't regret it. She distanced herself from me, so why should the vice the versa be different?" There was anger in Joey's voice. It was understandable. No body should have to grow up with so many lies and hidden truths.

"Did you ever talk to your mum? Properly. And what about your last name. Is it Kent? Because I thought adopted children took their adoptive parents name," Sam asked. Her voice was soft and sad. This behaviour was so inhuman.

"Kent is our name. My surname was Ross until I was six. Tom's first name was Foster. He changed it to Ross when we were in care together. The same happened to Taylor and Kay," Joey paused. He was trying to explain his life in the simplest way possible - which wasn't easy. "The first time I properly talked to my mum I was ten. She was still in prison. I had decided myself I didn't want to see her. But, Benny was persistent that I did. Tom saw her two or three times in those five years. Once was the time I went. Each time he would stand up and leave within twenty minutes. I saw my mum again when I was eleven. Just before I left for for Hawaii. I didn't tell her I was going, I just went. Just like she did. She never knew, and never will. When people ask 'do you know who your mum is?' I reply with no. So does Tom. In all of Tom's life, he has only spoken to mum for less than _an _hour - same with me. I don't know why I even call her my mum! She's only that on paper. Nothing more. She always ran away. Not caring about anyone. People always tell me that she cared. After you hear the story, do you really think so? Some people should really think before they open their mouth"

"What about your dad? Did you talk to him and call him your dad?"

"See, everyone says me and Tom are so similar, which we are in a way, but there's one major difference - apart from the obvious. I want to know my dad, Tom doesn't. When he came back, I was angry, yes. Wouldn't you be? But, I tried to _forgive _him - as much as I could. Everyone tried, apart from Tom. He says he doesn't know his dad. Only because he has never sat down and talked with dad. He's always pushed him away. Saying he doesn't care about what he has to say. They don't know each other as well as they should, and I want to change that. Tom always said 'they've never bothered looking for me, so why should I be bother to look for them?' I agreed with that for some time. Although, I wanted to give dad a chance. A chance for him to explain himself and make a change. He tried and he still is. I'm letting him fix something, anything! But, Tom? No. He's being his usual stubborn self!" Sam sat there. Wanting to know more and more - everything. She felt so sorry for them all having to go through such terrible events. But, she just sat there. Thoughts whirling around her head.

"How do you feel about your dad starting a new life with a new person? I've seen people hate that situation" Sam still sat there. Trying to understand as well as she could. If she could.

"I don't mind. That's my dad's life, not mine. His wife, Clare, my step-mum, isn't a bad person. The thing with step parents being evil is wrong. I have three half siblings and two step siblings. I more love it than feel nothing of it. Tom didn't mind getting to know them, but he still has that grudge against dad," Joey smiled. He changed his voice to lighten the situation. Looking back on his life always made him feel sad, so he needed to change that. Once, he put strong barricades ups, not letting anyone get to know him. This only caused more pain.

"What's your step and half siblings names?" Sam asked. Noticing the smile on Joey's face.

"My step siblings are Harvey, who's seventeen, and Rachel, who's sixteen. Then my half siblings are Leah; she's eight, Georgia; she's five, and Mike; he's four. Mike is actually called Michael, but he's named after our uncle - so shorting it is a lot easier," Joey smiled and laughed. The uneasiness of telling someone his whole life story had quickly vanished.

"Do they live with your dad and step mum?"

"Yeah. I saw them quite a bit when I first came back over here. Haven't really had the chance lately. You'd like them, and they'd like you," Joey said, happiness now filling him.

"I'd like to meet them," Sam replied, happy now that the child before her had something to smile about.

"Where's Tom? And did my dad get called?" All too good to be true.

"You're dad is with Nick," start gentle. "Um, Tom hasn't been seen. Zoe asked Charlie to look for him"

"Who called Nick?" Joey asked, not seeming too bother about his brother.

"Tom did"

"When did you last see him?" Now Joey had concern in his voice.

"Not since he went outside to call Nick," Sam said, guessing he meant Tom, and pulled a sad smile.

"Have you heard anything from Charlie or Zoe?"

"No. I'm sure he's OK"

"I'm sure he is. But, being his brother, I have my concerns. No matter how blind he can be to some situations, doesn't change anything"

Sam was now slightly confused, but passed bringing it up. "How're you feeling?"

"Not bad. Not in much pain," replied Joey. "Wait! Where's Harley, Jess and Jodie?" He suddenly said - had a light bulb moment.

"Don't worry. Clare picked them up and they're with her"

"What is she doing over here?"

"I'll let your dad explain, later. Now, do you want anything to eat?"

"Um, yes. I am a bit hungry," Joey unsurely chuckled

"OK. I'll just go find something. Rest!" Sam ordered - jokingly - as she stood up, stretched, and walked to the door and out.

**Won't be able to update for a little while, as I'll be on holiday. As always please review! :D**


	15. No Shock There

Chapter 15

No Shock There

**Sorry for not updating quicker. I was on holiday and teachers think its OK to pile loads of homework on me in the first two weeks back. Enough of that, carry on :/ :D**

Zoe walked down the deserted hospital corridor. Her heels clicking against the surface below. She turned the corner and came to a halt outside her destination. She looked through the glass and watched the two people inside. They were laughing. She hated the thought of having to wipe that smile off their faces. She whipped her head down, took a deep breath, and swiftly opened the door. Both laughing figures brought their heads round to look at her.

She stood there awkwardly. Not knowing how to start.

"Hey Doctor Hanna. What brings you here?" Joey broke the silence. He still had a smile on his face.

"Um, well, I need to talk to you two," Zoe said.

"Did you find Tom?" Sam asked, jumping from her seat.

"Charlie found him. He was coming out of the pub"

"But he's OK, right? I don't really care where he was found, just that he's alright," Sam worried.

"Charlie took him back to your flat. He called me and I went over there too. Tom was drunk. Very drunk. I've just came from there and Charlie is still with him. It depends on your description of OK if he is or not"

Joey sat there for a few seconds. He wasn't able to think straight; neither could his brother probably. He needed to get out. He felt everything closing in around him. Without much thought, he was ripping off all the wires attached to his body.

Sam and Zoe tried to fight his hands away, with no success. Joey pushed himself out of their grip. He jumped out of the bed and ran. The quiet corridor was now filled with his heaving breathing and desperation.

He ran down the long corridor. Why do these corridors have to be so bloody long? He thought to himself. He got to the stairs - lifts take too long. He went down jumping; missing most of the steps.

He grabbed the door handle, yanked it downward and open it and stepped inside the ED staff room. Luckily for him, it was empty.

He leaped over to the row of lockers. First, his fingers fumbled around on the work surface. He found what he was looking for: two paper clips. He unfolded both. Then bent one, about half way, to a ninety degree angle, then curved it back - so there was a double line. With the other, he did the same first step and, with the one side, he made it 'wavy'. He poked the second paper clip into the lock, twisted it back and forth, then placed the other on top. He turned both and the locker popped open.

He pulled his hospital gown off over his head, wincing at the pain it caused from pulling on any of the stitches over his body. If someone was to walk in now, they'd find it a bit strange: a boy standing in a work place in his boxers. He threw around the contents inside the locker, until he found some sweatpants. He had no idea why his brother had this stuff in his locker. Luck, he guessed.

He pulled the trousers on and slammed the locker shut. Damn he was angry, but good thing these fit well enough, he thought as he looked downward. He skimmed his head around the room; looking for a top. He saw a staff jumper slung over the sofa. He grabbed it with one hand, turned on his heels, and ran, once again, out through the door.

He ran across reception; getting angry shouts from whoever was there. He didn't care. He needed to get out. Out and high.

With no second thoughts, he ran back inside and to the stairs. Doing the same as he did when he came down. But this time he was jumping up the stairs. Again, missing most of the steps.

**As always, please review.**


	16. The Drunk and The Coward

Chapter 16

"So, Joey Lawrence John Kent, what are you doing up here?" David Kent asked his son as he stepped on to the roof.

Joey was leaning against the railings. Relaxing into the support and safety of them being there. His brought together, fiddling with his fingers.

"You know, it is only you and Steve who ever call me that," Joey more stated than questioned.

"Heh heh," David laughed nervously. "You are a lot like Luc; coming up here," he told his son, looking directly at him.

"He's not here anymore," Joey snapped.

"Since when? I thought he worked with Michael?"

"They don't even know they share a nephew. They're on different sides of the family, remember? And, besides, Luc is hardly the family kind of guy, is he?"

"So where'd he go?" David replied, ignoring the previous question - even though in his head he added that he agreed.

"Don't know. Possibly India"

"Why India?"

"Ah, he fell in love with someone who went over there. I don't know if he loved her. You know how confusing he is with his feelings and how difficult it is for him to show them," Joey responded, turning to face his father. "Look, where are you going with this conversation?"

"You," he pointed at Joey, "are going to explain"

"About?"

"Your little outburst back there. Sam told me - how you just ran without a word said. Or, even better, what the hell is going on at the moment. How are you coping?" David said with utmost concern as he began to walk over to where his son was standing.

"What is there to say?" Joey swung his head back and looked at the sky.

"You could tell me where Ajit is?"

"You don't know?" Joey whipped his head round in the direction of his father and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No," David spoke, looking down to the floor. "He won't speak to me," he let out a shamed sigh.

Joey looked back up to the sky. Obvious. Of course, of course, he kept repeating in his head. "When did you last speak to him?"

"About five years ago," David replied, in shame.

"Last I heard, he moved over London way," Joey replied out of the blue and exhaled a large measure of breath.

"Right," David nodded slowly. Thinking. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?" Joey replied chuckling.

"Don't play stupid, son. Just tell me what's up. I am your dad after all"

"Eherm," Joey thought. Now he plays the 'I'm your dad' card? Typical. Bloody typical.

"Yeah. I know I haven't always been here. But, I am now. I want to talk to at least one of my sons"

Joey looked at his father. Into his eyes. He was reluctant. Was this man, his dad, genuinely sorry? Or was all just an act to win his forgiveness? Mixed thoughts cloud your judgement. The eyes said he was sorry, but the voice said otherwise.

"I'm only a boy. What do you think I feel like? I've been through shit my whole life, this is just a milestone. As they say, another day, another dollar," Joey took a long intake of the air, reclaiming that loss of oxygen beforehand. It always made him relax that little more - up here.

"You're calling yourself only a boy?" David asked in mock seriousness.

"Yes, dad, I am. In the eyes of the law, I am still a minor. You are the man in this, not me. Stand up from now on," Joey raised his voice, ever so slightly.

David was momentarily taken aback by the words. He really did need to stand up now. He needed to be there for his children. Thinking back, to the day Joey's mother walked out, he wasn't really there. He thought he couldn't ever be there for them; lost with knowing she was never coming back anytime soon. Now, he's trying to take the steps of becoming a good father to them in present and future. He came back five years ago, and only now has he thought, really thought, about his responsibilities. He mentally kicked himself as he opened these thoughts. For always being a coward and hiding himself from the hard truth.

Joey slumped to the ground and leant against the freezing railing. A sudden gust of cold wind swept over the roof. His jacket was open, so he pulled it tightly around him; not bothering to zip it up. He brought his knees up to his chest and rolled his head back.

David lowered himself next to his son, who was now staring dead ahead with the expression of anger plastered over his face, and copied his position. David turned to look at the boy.

"Claire, the kids and I are moving over here. Thought it'd be good to move closer to you and Tom," David tentatively asked.

"What?" Joey spat, anger clear in his voice, but unseen to his father. He lost himself in his own questions. His mind going into overdrive. Panic. But not physically view able. Not panic; realization. The realization that he needed to get his brother on side. He couldn't deal with all this alone.

"Yeah. We've bought a house a bit into the country. About a twenty-minute drive from here. There's a lot of land and overall it's a great place. I'll tell you more about it later," he rushed out the words. Making in all too difficult to process easily. "Now, I was thinking, maybe you'd like to live with us?" David carefully put across.

"What about Taylor? Ask her. What about Tom? I can't just say 'I'm going to live with dad.' Well?" Joey asked, not knowing what he really wanted.

"The offers there. It's your choice. I've asked your sister. She says she'll think about it. And with Tom, he's not always going to want his little brother there. Him and Sam might want to start a family or something and they won't necessarily want you there," David explained.

"Oh thanks, dad," Joey said sarcastically and then continued with a slightly more firm tone, "to be honest, I don't think Tom and Sam are all that serious. There seems to have been something going on between the two lately. Don't know what; just something."

"Really? They seemed pretty close last time I was here," David sighed. "You kids don't make it half hard for me, do you?"

Joey reached into his jacket pocket and fished around. He fingers closed around a small box and a thin rectangular object. He pulled them out. "Here," he said to his dad. His dad had a horrified look over his face. "Don't worry; they're not mine."

David took the cigarettes and the lighter. He lit the toxic paradise and dragged in a high amount of chemicals. "Thanks," and then released his breath.

Joey made a small chuckle and resumed the conversation, "you, dad, didn't make it half hard for us, did you? Look, I can't forget what happened, but I can be more acceptant than Tom. I'm willing to get on with you as my dad. I'll make Tom come around. Somehow," Joey smiled. The truth always has a negative and a positive, he guessed.

"Thanks, mate. I take back that you and your brother are so similar. You seem to have the power of words while Tom has the power of stupidity. He always has to go fuck it up," David said with bland disgust.

"To certain extents. But no. Not always. Yes, some of the times. He's my brother; I can't put him down too much. He's been there for me, I'll be there for him. I get pissed off with him, so does everyone. Like I said, he's my brother. It's that simple," Joey expressed.

"I understand, son. Yes he is your brother. I'd say the same things about my brothers," David agreed. "Now, should we go back downstairs? It can't be too good for your health at the moment."

"You can talk," Joey tutted as his eyes laid on the object in his father's mouth.

"Come on," David ushered his son up and over to the door.

"Fine, let's go," Joey laughed and sped back to the haven of the hospital and its many illnesses.

**There was a forewarning of language.**


	17. I Forgive You, But I Can't Forget

Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews :D**

Joey and his father came laughing down the stairs and along the corridor; back to Joey's room. They entered the room, still with their high spirits. Joey flash his eyes around the area before they landed on the figure in the chair. The person had their head in their hands and their elbows on their knees.

Noticing his brother, Joey wiped the smile off his face and cleared his throat, "where's Sam?" He asked.

"You're back," Tom brought his head up, and had a small smile playing on his lips. "Um, she went home. Her shift starts in a few hours. She said that she would come see you on her breaks," Tom replied, passing on the message.

"Right, thanks," Joey raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I see my brother?" Tom laughed nervously. "Should we get you back into bed?" He said as he stood up and used his head to gesture towards the bed.

Joey walked around the other side of the bed and gently lower himself backwards. Tom went to help him, but Joey knocked his hands away.

All three of them turned their head towards the door as a nurse crept in.

"I am just going to connect the machines back to Joey," she said nicely. The nurse was probably in her late thirties, average height, average size and had light brown hair.

They all nodded without a word; pausing any conversation until the nurse departed. After about fifteen minutes, the nurse left them to it.

"Why, Tom? Why?" Joey asked staring at his brother with a angered look.

"I don't know. I couldn't think straight -"

Joey interrupted him there, "was that before or after the drink?"

Tom sighed, appalled at what he had done and how it had affected his little brother. "I didn't feel... great. I couldn't understand why you had gotten into this mess. I was kicking myself that it was my fault. I realised that there was no point continuing to hit the wall, so I went to the pub," Tom ended his case with a low and quiet voice.

"Yeah and of course that always solves everything?" Joey shouted. "Do you not remember that we just lost mum because she was drunk? I never knew her! I know my brother. I don't want the same to happen to him! But he seems too arrogant to notice that!"

At this point, their father interjected. "I don't want you two arguing, got it?" He pointed at Joey and then Tom, then back and forth between the two. "I'm going to leave now and you are going to sort this disagreement out!" David turned on his heels, opened the door and walked out; slamming the door as best as he could behind him.

Neither of them spoke. There was silence for about twenty minutes.

Then Joey spoke. "Do you know when I can go home?"

"No," Tom replied, "I'll go ask."

He walked out and returned a few moments later.

"The doctor says you can be discharged tomorrow morning, depending on how you are throughout the night," Tom explained.

"Thanks," was all Joey said.

"Look, I'm sorry bro. What I did was a mistake. I can't rewind the clocks. If I could, you wouldn't be in here," Tom choked out, looking as if he was close to break, using his arms to clarify his point.

Joey sat there in silence. Too unbothered to speak. Thinking what to say.

Eventually he spoke, "I guess we all learnt something there. I don't fully forgive you, Tom, but I can try to get on with you, for the time being. I can't just forget this whole thing easily. Give me time and I will forgive you. Don't expect me to make it easy for you. I'm just glad you didn't do anything insanely stupid," Joey said as he turned his head to face his brother.

"I understand that. Thanks," Tom mumbled, knowing that everything said was true.

"And you can go get dad back in here. I know you can't ever forgive him, but you can at least try and get on with him," Joey said slightly annoyed.

"Fine. It will take time -"

"It's been over five years," Joey interrupted.

"But, I will try, for you," Tom sighed.

"Thank you," Joey replied with a smug smile.

A few hours passed. There was little conversation between the two brothers. They only attempted small talk.

David came in and the out. Leaving when Clare called him. He excused himself and left quietly.

Also within that time, Sam came in. She brought food with her. The three sat in various places of the room: Tom sat slouched back on the chair, Joey laid on the bed proped up with a two pillows, and Sam sat crossed legged on the end of the bed. They stayed that way, eating their sandwiches, continuing the same small talk, until Sam had to resume work.

Throughout the time Sam was there, Joey sensed there was something going on between her and his brother. And he wanted to know what.

"You should really go home Tom. Get some rest," Joey said when he knew Sam would be out of earshot.

"Just a few more hours, and I will," Tom replied, looking down at Joey. "So, I will go home, sort out your space, and then come collect you tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Sounds good. Thanks," Joey mumbled, a little embarrassed at his appreciation.

Tom left about two hours later. He walked to the ED staff room, got his bag, and walked out the main exit. Once he stepped outside, he felt the cold air hit his face. It was dark out, but thanks to the street lights he could see.

He didn't go home. He went to where his feet decided to take him. When he got there, he looked up. Noticing where he found himself, he knew he'd much rather be here than alone in his flat.

He wandered up to the front door. Knocked. No reply. Knocked again. No reply. He realised she must still be working.

He glanced at his phone for the time. He considered it wouldn't be long until she arrived here.

He started to pace around the little car park. Thinking of what to say. If he could say anything. He knew he was in the wrong, once again today, for coming here. He hoped she wouldn't mind. He wanted to know that she knew it was wrong for everything that he had done. He wanted to know that they were alright; Sam and him.

He came to a halt as he heard a car pull into its parking space. The woman he wanted to see made her way out of the car. She didn't notice him at first; until she lifted her head up. The look of surprise swept her face.

She closed the car door and walked up to him. "Everything alright?" She asked.

He didn't say anything; just leant down and engulfed her in a tight embrace. After a few seconds, the two spread apart. He looked into her eyes; and she looked into his.

She asked, "what happened?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Can I stay?" He enquired.

For a brief moment, they stayed looking into each others eyes. She swiftly averted her gaze and walked to her front door, while he watched her every move; turning around when she started to walk.

He momentarily stood still - questioning whether to follow her. He decided to. He walked into her home and closed the door behind him.

**Had to include that scene from Saturday night, although intentionally left some little details out. Hope that was fine. Anyway, please review :) :D**


	18. Done

Chapter 18

**Sorry this took so long to update, but I've been I bit busy. I guess :/ :D**

It was the next day and Joey was starting to pack up his things. David had come by a few minutes ago and had handed his son some clothes. Those clothes were now folded on the end of the bed. Once Joey had chucked the last item into his rucksack, he started to get changed.

After he pulled on his black jeans, Tom walked in.

"Those are some nasty cuts." Tom said as he saw the tears on his brother's bare torso.

"Too right. They stills hurt like mad," Joey paused. "Do you know what meds the doctor has given me to take away?"

"Ah yes," Tom fumbled in his jean's pockets for the prescription note. He read out the list, "well I won't bore you with the medical names," he started. "You have been given some antibiotics, paracetamol and a type of morphine. Now, you have a low dose of this morphine because it shouldn't really be used after your head injury, but it's the better for your other injuries. Be careful and tell me if you experience any abnormalities," Tom sternly ordered.

"Are you my brother or my doctor?"

"Well, at the moment, I seem to be both."

Joey pulled his white t-shirt over his body and then sat down on the bed.

Tom came and sat down beside him and put his arm around Joey's shoulders. "Come on. Let's get you home."

Joey smiled and stood up. He grabbed his bag, putting it on one shoulder and headed towards the door. "You coming or what?"

Tom followed his brother out and down to the parking lot. They got into the car in silence. Not a miserable silence, just there wasn't much to talk about. Neither of them could find anything to start a conversation.

Back at their flat, Joey had located himself on the couch in the lounge for the last three hours or so, and was watching the week's official music charts on TV. He had a glass of lemonade and an apple on the oak coffee table in front of him. Tom was making himself a coffee in the kitchen – creating large noises in the process. Somehow.

They both turned their heads when the front door closed. Joey turned to his brother, "who'd that be?" Tom gave him a 'I don't know' look.

There was slight shuffling out in the hall. Then Sam walked into the room with her black handbag over one shoulder and a brown jacket in the other hand.

"Hey Sam," Joey said.

"Hey Joey," Sam said, then there was a little pause. "Hey Tom," she turned to look at him and gave him a friendly smile.

He smiled back.

"So, Joey," Sam spoke, "how are you?"

"Ah, you know. Just came out of the hospital for the second time this year, on courses of meds and have visible injuries. I feel on top of the world. Thanks for asking. Couldn't be better," he joked.

"Oi, don't be sarcastic," replied Sam and then laughed. "I'll take it as you are fine."

Joey just chuckled. Sam continued, "Tom, you left this at mine last night." She held up the jacket that was in her hand.

"Oh thanks," he said, stepping forward and taking it from her.

Joey raised an eyebrow. "So are you two still…?" He asked.

Sam and Tom glanced at each other, then quickly looked away.

"Ah, not sorted it then?" Joey pursued.

"Sorted what?" Tom asked, confused.

"Well, at the beginning of the year – when the accident happened – you seemed together. Now you seem to be quietly avoiding one another. And then you stay round Sam's." Joey concluded.

"I slept on her couch. Nothing happened," Tom said. Unfortunately, he added in his head.

"Yeah, like Tom said, nothing happened." Sam confirmed.

"Right," Joey said, sounding a little unsure of the situation. "I think you guys aren't being honest with each other or me." Tom and Sam started to protest, but Joey carried on. "So, I am going to Dad's. You two will talk and fix whatever this is." Joey said, while standing up.

"Since when did you become a counsellor?" Tom questioned.

"Since you two started bickering," Joey gave them a sarcastic, but a supposed sweet, smile and walked out the room.

Sam said, "he appears to have this all worked out. So what have you got to say?"

Tom looked at her, then spoke. "How did we even get like this? We're joking around and then you walk off in a sulk."

"What?" Sam exclaimed in utter confusion. "You were ignoring me. And talking to other women."

"Last I heard, you were talking to other men. So how can you say that?"

She laughed. Was he really being serious? "Yeah, but that was after you talked to that girl at the bar."

They heard the door slam, and continued the conversation. Or discussion?

"Well, bye Joey," Tom shouted. Then he turned back to Sam. "I don't remember you saying anything about it at the time. You could of come over to me."

"You walked away. What was I supposed to do? Run after you?"

"That sounds like what you want me to do for you. What is your problem with me talking to other women?"

"What's your problem with me talking to other men?" Sam retaliated. "Why?"

He just stared at her. What could he say? "Because," his voice now less fierce than before, "I don't like seeing you with other men. I want to be the one who you laugh with, who you always talk to, who is there for you, who protects you. I've been off and on with women so long, I want to settle down. I want to settle down with you. It's not been easy for me lately, but you've been there for me."

She considered for a while. "Why now?" Her voice, too, was calmer.

"I've realized that I want to commit to a relationship. To you. I'm sorry for my nonchalant approach. I'm sorry for making you think I was ignoring you. I'm sorry for everything." He finished and looked up at her.

Sam looked down to her feet. A moment later she looked up with a smile gracing her lips. She slowly walked towards Tom. She placed both her hands on his chest and touched her lips to his.

He pulled away a moment later. "Thank you," he whispered. He embraced her in a hug.

She rested her head on his chest; hearing the familiar sound of his heartbeat. She began, "let's go watch TV."

Sam didn't want to rush anything this time. All those months ago, they had jumped into the deep end; as they say. It wasn't so much a mistake, she thought, but a learning curve. Nature's way of saying, 'take it slow.'

They walked to the cream, fabric couch. Tom a step behind, but still close. He leaped over onto the couch, landing on his back. Sam walked around to the front, giggling lightly. Tom reached his hands up to her waist and drew her down to lie before him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her on the cheek, and reached forward for the remote.

He was lost in his thoughts. He had no idea what they were watching. He looked down at Sam and realized she had fallen asleep. Not bothering to turn the TV off. He closed his eyes, too. And fell into a peaceful sleep. A smile on his face – matching the one on Sam.

**Slightly different take on the end of 'Tom's speech.' Hope it was OK :/ :D**


	19. I Remember

Chapter 19

**Sorry this took so long. I have excuses, but you might not want to hear (read?) them – I wouldn't. Well I had some exams – which I don't know why we have to do as the teachers say, "these exams don't matter." – what? So I was revising, kinda. If they don't matter then I don't see why I need to revise loads – and besides I got over 80% in all of them, which is actually really good for me. Then, I had an accident out on the roads on my bike – yeah, don't go round extremely sharp corners at over 30mph, not good. So, I was in and out of hospital for about 5-6 weeks. In my eyes, there was a bit too much fuss, but hey ho. As you were.**

Now it was the middle of June; Joey was recovering steadily and Sam and Tom's relationship was gradually getting stronger.

It was early in the morning - in Joey's mind. Sam was at work, so it was only him and Tom at the apartment. They would soon be leaving, as Tom had work and they needed to pick up their nephew and nieces to take them to school.

The brothers got into the car. Five minutes later and they were at their destination. Tom got out the driver's side and waited for his brother to get out, too.

"I'll stay here, mate." Joey spoke.

"Suit yourself," Tom mutter, opening the gate and walking up the short path to the front door.

Five minutes later and they were all strapped in. Tom turned the keys and they made their way to school.

The journey was short; about ten minutes at most. Well, it would have been if there was no traffic. But, they were sat there in traffic.

"Come on," Tom mutter while drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"When does your shift start?" Joey asked.

"In twenty minutes."

"Ah. Well we're going to be another thirty minutes at least," Joey stated, unbothered.

"Yeah, thanks. I know," Tom replied, slightly angered.

Then Harley decided to speak, "school starts in ten."

"Why'd you bring them to school if it was going to be so tight?" Joey laughed.

"I was not planning on getting stuck in traffic. And I thought I'd try help out."

This only caused everyone else in the car to laugh.

"Finally!" Tom shouted as the cars in front started moving.

They arrived at the school a near ten minutes late. Tom quickly sent a text to Sam, who was already at work, saying he would be late.

"Right, I'll go take Harley and Jess over to the main school, while you take Jodie over to nursery." Joey said.

"Yeah, sure." Tom replied and walked off, in tow of Jodie.

"Right, come on guys!" Joey said, walking off in the opposite direction.

Another twenty minutes later and Joey returned to the car. He saw Tom was already there, staring out the window.

He pulled open the door and got in.

"At last!" Tom exclaimed. "How long do you take?"

"Sorry, mate. I had to sign them in, then have a lecture from the reception person about how being late was unacceptable. In the end, I just walked out. I don't think she liked that." Joey explained.

"No, I bet she didn't," Tom agreed. "Anyway, I've got to get to work."

"Oh, yes. Zoe isn't going to be happy." Joey replied, laughing.

"Shut up," Tom hissed at his brother.

They arrived at the hospital. Tom was now forty-five minutes late.

They clambered out the car and Tom threw the keys at Joey, who swiftly caught them with one hand. "Give those to Sam," Tom said. Joey nodded and they proceeded by walking into the ED.

"See you later, mate." Tom smacked his brother on the back and walked off to find Zoe.

"Later," Joey shouted after him. "And good luck, too." He mumbled under his breath.

Joey wandered over to the reception desk, where he saw Noel and Big Mac talking.

"Hey guys." Joey said as he slammed his hands down on the desk top.

"Hey, lad. What're you doing here?" Big Mac asked.

Joey replied with, "ah, Tom has a shift now and Sam is just finishing."

"But why are you here?" Noel questioned.

"Well, apparently I can't be trusted at home by myself."

"And why would that be?" Noel said.

"Yeah. I heard something about the reason why." Mac prompted.

"I made something, tomato soup I think, 'blow up' in the microwave." Joey said.

"That was stupid," Louise spoke from behind Noel.

"Anyway. How long does it take her to get finished?" Joey exclaimed - referring to Sam.

"That's women for you, mate." Noel joked.

He got an unimpressed noise from Louise and a "what was that, Noel?" From Sam, who appeared around the corner at that moment.-

"Oh nothing," he mumbled and turned the other way.

"Right," She turned to Joey, "you ready?"

"Yeah, sure. Here are the keys," he said while digging in his jeans pocket.

"Thanks," she said after taking the keys from his hand.

They strode to the car. Joey had his hands buried deep in his black jeans pockets, and Sam brushed along with a coat draped over her shoulders, a hand bag hung on one and two inch heels - which made her just about Joeys height.

"Where's the car?" Sam asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." Joey smirked. "Over there." Joey said, pointing almost straight ahead and then lead the way.

Sam followed. Both got into the car and nothing much more was said until they arrived back home.

Sam unlocked the door to the apartment and walked in. Joey came in and closed the door behind him.

"I'm going to go have a shower," Joey said while slugging off down the corridor, towards the direction of the bathroom.

Sam didn't have a chance to say anything, so she took off her coat and dropped her bag on the floor. She walked through to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Seeing that there was not much in there, she continued into the lounge area and reminded herself for later to go to the store.

She sat down on the couch and sat there quietly - until she heard the shower turn off and Joey's door shut. Deciding to have a shower herself, she made her way to the bathroom.

After about fifteen minutes, Sam made her way out of bathroom and went into hers and Tom's room. Before she left the room, she donned denim short shorts, a grey lose top, and decided to go with bare feet.

She walked into the kitchen area, again, and stopped as she saw Joey, who was standing by the worktop with an only pair of lose tracksuit bottoms on. She had to think - even if she was dating his brother and he was way younger than her - that he did, in fact, have a pretty nicely toned body for a thirteen year old.

"Wow," she stammered. But she also had to think: was she seriously acting like this over a boy who has only just reached his teens?

"Oh hey Sam," was Joey's reply.

When she didn't say anything more, he broadcasted a dumbfounded "what?"

"Oh… um… nothing." Sam stumbled.

"Go on. Tell me." Joey prompted.

"I was just admiring the fact that you seem to have well developed muscles. That's all." Sam muttered with embarrassment, although Joey heard her completely clear. "It's just a surprise that after the accident and long hospital stays, that you can have such an impeccable body."

"Ah," Joey slowly nodded with a smile - that looked as if it was going to crack into a laugh - and a hint of embarrassment, too. "Thanks, I guess. But, please, don't try to compliment me every time you see me with my top off. You'll run out." Joey finally broke his smile and started to chuckle.

"Oi, you! Don't get so big headed. And I guess it just runs in the family." Sam laughed, too.

"Yes, because you would know." Joey said to the side.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sam retorted.

"C'mon, Sam. Don't make me spell it out to you." Joey replied, leaning back against the worktop.

"Please do. I'm that stupid." Sam smiled while folding her arms across her chest and leant back on one foot, hip sticking outward.

"Fine," Joey mumbled, looked down, and then looked back up when he continued. "It involves you and my brother. Three letters. It starts with 's', ends with 'x', and has a vowel in the middle. Oh, and it's not six."

"No, still not following." Sam pursed her lips into a sarcastic frown.

"Yeah you are." Joey looked annoyingly at her and laughed. "Well, I'm going out for a run."

"Okay. I'll join you."

"Sure. I just need to go find a top." He said while jogging off to his room.

"Well I need to get changed, too. I can't exactly run like this." She shouted after him and proceeded to get her running gear.

There was a faint shout back of: "people do it in chicken suits." Which she just tutted at and bent down to the floor to get her trainers.

Joey was waiting by the front door when Sam emerged from her bedroom.

"Eager are we?" She asked cocking her head.

"Of course. I haven't been able to take a run for the best part of six months."

"Well come on then!" She nudged his back with her hand.

The weather was pretty ideal for taking a run. Being a bit after midday, most people were either inside enjoying lunch or busy at work or school, for that matter - same thing really. They made their way out of the apartment block.

Joey spoke, "so, we'll go for a run and then go to a cafe or something for breakfast. Sound good?"

"Have you not noticed that it has already gone twelve? You can hardly have breakfast. And are you saying that you haven't had anything to eat today?" Sam asked.

"Um, well no." Joey uttered.

"Joey! You're not going for a run until you've eaten something." Sam quietly shouted at him, annoyed.

"You're making it sound really bad." Joey laughed, but then stopped once he registered Sam's serious expression. "Do you have your keys?"

"Yeah." Sam said confused.

"Can I have them please?" Joey asked. He held out a hand and Sam placed the keys in his palm. "Thanks."

Joey walked over to Tom's car and unlocked it. He opened the passenger door and lent in to reach over to the glove compartment. He stood up again. "Happy now?" He asked, holding up a cereal bar that he was opening.

"Very," Sam replied sarcastically.

"Good. Now can we go for a run?" Joey asked, finishing the cereal bar and screwing up the wrapper, then stuffing it in his trouser pocket.

"Sure." Sam said, jogging off. "You coming or what?"

Joey moved from where he was standing and ran to catch up with Sam. He quickly twisted his torso and raised his arm with the keys in his hand, to lock the car again. _Almost forgot_ he remember in his head.

They ran for about twenty minutes before Sam asked, "Joey, you don't take anything for your muscles, right?"

"As random as that question is and as much as that question makes me feel distrusted, no I do not. Honestly. I'm thirteen. I personally think it a stupid idea that people need the help of drugs to boost their fitness. Madness." Joey concluded.

"Good." Sam said, chuckling at his confidence. "Where are we running to?"

"Just follow me. I want to go somewhere and I think you'll understand why. It's only about another five minutes away." Joey reassured Sam.

They ran for a few more minutes and Sam still had no idea where they were heading, but carried on without a word. She didn't really recognise the meaning of Joey's words until her line of vision emerged from around the bushes, and she stopped still.

They were stood in a churchyard. Sam was still slightly confused. Then Joey moved from his position and started to walk forward - obviously to a certain grave, as it looked as if he knew where he was going.

Sam stood for another few seconds before moving herself. She followed in the same path that Joey led. She had a frown of confusion upon her face.

"Joey!" She called. "What are we doing here?"

Joey had stopped in front of one certain grave. He stood fixated by it, a sad expressions on him. "Just look here."

Sam walked to stand next to him. She stared at the name for a moment or two, before speaking. "Oh Joey." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

The grave read:

_Benjamin William John Kent_

_April 12, 1985 – October 25, 2012 _

_Afghanistan _

_Beloved father, son, brother, friend and soldier_

"Sorry Sam. I just had to come here." Joey explained, still looking straight at the headstone.

"Don't be sorry. It's fine; I understand." She whispered. "Just wondering, why does Benny have one name the same – apart from the surname – as yours?"

"It's 'cause of our grandfather. His name was John. All of my brothers and me have the name as one of ours." Joey told. "You know, I still remember the day we were told he had been killed and the day we buried him."

"Aw, Joey. Don't make yourself upset now," she said.

"Sam! My brother's dead! Of course I'm upset. But, I'm not going to cry about it. He wouldn't have wanted that." Joey shouted, then calmed.

Joey couldn't help but think of those days including the insight of his brother's death and the lowering of his coffin.

_October 24, 2012_

_Joey was in Hawaii and working with Steve, a police officer in Honolulu, Oahu and his uncle. He'd been there for the last year and a bit._

_It was around ten and he was in his uncle's office, at work, sitting at the desk with a laptop before him. Joey was helping on a case and it hadn't been going too well. So many thought have been leads had turned out to be dead ends. _

_Sat there scrolling through new information on the case, he heard his phone ring. He looked down at the caller ID and snorted. It was his dad - and they weren't exactly getting on at the moment. Besides that, he picked up._

_"What do you want, dad?" Joey asked harshly._

_"I need to tell you something." His dad replied._

_"Look. If it's another 'I'm sorry', I don't want to hear it." Joey shouted down the phone with the same harshness as before._

_"Well, I'm afraid it is another 'I'm sorry,' but not for the same reason. "I think you might want to get Steve over. I'd like to tell you both." His dad explained._

_"Give me a sec." Joey left the desk and walked until he opened the door and stood in the door way. "Steve! Dad's on the phone! He says he wants to speak to us both!" Joey called across the room._

_"Sorry guys." Steve said to his team - two male detectives and one female._

_Steve made his way into his office. Joey put the call on speaker._

_"What's up, bro?" Steve inquired._

_"Spit it out dad!" Joey scorned._

_"Benny is dead." Neither of them were expecting that. "He was killed in an explosion; a roadside bomb."_

_Joey dropped the phone and ran out the office. Steve's team gave Joey a confused look as he darted out the room's doors. _

_Steve watched as his nephew ran. He was shocked, yes. He bent down to pick up the phone._

_"Sorry, bro. Are you serious?" He asked._

_"Yes, I'm being serious. Why would I lie about my son getting killed?" _

_"Sorry. It's just, woah, a shock."_

_"Okay. Well, his body is being flown back to the UK today. The funeral will be on Monday - the 29th."_

_"Right. I'll go book a flight and Joey and I will make our way over. I better go find him, bro."_

_"Yes, of course. Bye."_

_"Yeah, later."_

_Steve ended the call to his older brother and made his own way out of the office._

_"Sorry guys," Steve apologised to his team again, "my nephew was killed earlier today – well, tomorrow on their time – in Afghanistan. I just finished a call from my brother, my nephew's father, who told me of the news." _

_His team voiced a chorus of sympathetic apologies. _

_"I'm going to go find Joey. I'm sure you'll be able to finish this case by the time I get back. We're also going over to the UK later, as the funeral will be over there. Can someone please email the governor and inform him. Thanks." Steve rushed out of the office and down the hall, in search for his nephew._

_October 25, 2012_

_It had just gone midnight and Joey was sitting, with his knees close to his chest, on the beach section that was at the end of Steve's backyard, watching the waves lap each other. He was hugging his body for two reasons: one, it was getting colder – even as the temperature was breaching 20 Celsius, there was a cold breeze picking up – and two, he couldn't believe it. His brother was gone. The thought 'never coming home' struck him the most._

_He heard a slight disturbance from behind; of the back door being closed. The person made their way across the small stretch of grass and onto the sand. Joey felt the tiny grains of sand as the persons feet kicked it up. _

_They came to sit next to him, but he still didn't look up – he knew who it was. Their style of movement was the giveaway._

"_Strangely," they started, "this is the last place I would look. Joey, Steve told me. And I'm so sorry for you guys." They engulfed Joey into a hug, resting their chin on his head. _

"_No worries, Cath. I just never expected for this to happen. What if it happens to Keat or Kay? They are both out there. It could happen. Kay had only just turned eighteen – she's not exactly ready to be fighting in a war. I'm not being sexist; I'm caring about my sister." Joey ranted._

_Catherine, Steve's girlfriend, had been asked to find Joey and she could relate to all he was saying. Her own father, who had been in the US Navy, had been killed aboard a ship when she was sixteen. Her brother and she joined the Navy as a result. She always feared that the same might happened to them as it did their father. _

"_Hey, it's okay." She rocked him in her arms. "You have Steve and me if you ever want to talk. Keatan and Kay are not Benny. It's tragic what happened to your brother, but you can't sit around, building up a fear that they will be harmed. He wouldn't have wanted that."_

_Joey listened carefully as she spoke. She was right. He managed the courage to let go of his knees and he rubbed his eyes – starting to feel tired. _

"_You better tell Steve that you found me." Joey said as he stood up. "And are you coming to England with us, for the funeral?"_

"_Sorry, kid. I've got to go on the ship for the next two months. Promise me that you won't cry?" She questioned._

"_Sure." Joey nodded and started to walk back up to the house. _

_October 29, 2012_

_Steve had slept the majority of the flight, but Joey couldn't. In the few nights, he hadn't been sleeping well, at all. That and he was still on Hawaii-Aleutian Standard Time. Joey kicked Steve's leg as the seatbelt lights flick to life. The landing was smooth – Steve was thankful – and they were quickly leaving the plane and hailing a cab._

_They arrived at the hotel David was staying in with his wife and their children. They entered the building and asked for their room, which was under Joey's dad's name. _

"_I don't get why I have to share a room with you." Joey mumbled to Steve._

"_Because you are thirteen – just."_

"_I have been for nearly two months." Joey shouted._

"_More like one." _

_The room was nothing special – only a hold up for the next night or two. They dumped their bags in the room and started to get suits out of the bags. Steve wore his US Navy Service Dress Blue – which was a black suit jacket and trousers with a white shirt and a black tie. There were his ribbons on his left chest side and he placed his white and black peaked cap on his head. Joey wore the same but without the naval attachments._

_Steve and Joey made their way out of the hotel and walked to the address they had been given for the church. Taking their seats, they listened to the service; people's speeches. _

_The group proceeded outside. The coffin was lowered by four men – of the deceased's closest soldiers, who were not on a tour at the death – all of whom were wearing the British green Service Dress._

_After the coffin was resting below, Joey walked forward, holding Jess' hand - Harley had hold of his sister's other hand - and carrying Jodie in his other arm. Joey placed Jodie on the ground and let her drop the single red poppy in the hole – too young to understand her meaning._

_The three year old slurred, in her innocent voice: "I remember you daddy." _

_Joey stood, drowned by the words, and held the child close to his legs, moving his hand gently across her head._

_Everyone plastered a brave face, apart from Chloe, who had her head buried in Steve's chest, crying. Why not? Her husband had just been killed. David stood behind them with one arm around his wife, his young son held in the other, and his two young daughters before him. Keatan and Kayla had been allowed to fly home to be there, and they were standing together, with their military uniform on. Taylor was standing the other side of Chloe, wearing a simple black dress. Avan was then next to her and wore a suit much the same as Joey's._

_Nobody had noticed the figure in the background. And the figure had never told anyone he had been there. He stood there, silent. He thought the need to pay his respect for his now dead brother. _

Joey turned to Sam, "I thought, at the time – and still do, actually – that it was quite harsh the Keat and Kay had to fly out again less than a week later."

"Yes, of course." Sam muttered.

"We best be going!" Joey exclaimed, forcing a smile on his face.

He turned to see someone he didn't expect to see. Not ever again.

The man must have been early to mid-twenties. He had soft, short blonde hair that was sticking up straight with gel. His body was dressed in a casual, dark grey suit. The man saw the shocked look on Joey's face and his mouth turned down to a slight frown.

"Jack?" Joey spat.

**Please review and all. Thanks.**


	20. Two Brothers More

Chapter 20  
**  
****Thanks for reviews and follows!**

"Hey, Joey." He replied without empathy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joey asked, angry.

"Nice to see you too, bro." Jack said with an accomplished grin.

"Well I can't say the same for you."

"Don't be like that mate -"

He couldn't continue as Joey cut across him. "You're not my mate. You haven't been here for years and then you turn up with a smile on your face."

"Who is he?" Sam whispered in Joey's ear.

Joey turned to Sam, "he's my brother." He started to explain. "Unfortunately," he added.

Sam nodded. "Joey?" He looked at her and nodded slightly. "How many brothers do you have?"

"Um, well." Joey stuttered. "There's technically Harvey and Mike. Then the four brothers you know. And then him," he pointed at Jack, "and Ajit." Joey turned to Sam, who was, understandably, stunned.

"Whoa, okay."

Joey turned his attention back to Jack, remembering what he just said. "So, do you know where Aj is?"

"I was going to meet him after I came here." Jack's once unbothered status now covered with a stutter.

"And why didn't he come here with you?"

"He doesn't know that I came here." Jack tried to defend his brother.

"He wouldn't have came anyway," Joey mumbled under his breath. "Where are you meeting him?"

"Down the cafe on the corner - near the park."

"Right. I'll come too. Sam, are you coming? You can go home if you want."

"There's no point going home. I'll come."

The three made their way out of the graveyard and down to the reasonably busy streets of Holby.

They walked for around ten minutes - before they came to the small cafe Jack had led them to.

Jack walked in first, and Ajit, who immediately saw him, was surprised to say the least when he noticed the two behind Jack - one he did and one he didn't know.

"Hey Joey." Ajit said, slightly ashamed as he knew the verbal beating he was about to get.

"Oh shut up." Joey started. "I'm astounded that you didn't start with a sorry - you should have. What's it been? Three plus years now? Seems legit. No call or anything - your way. Nothing when Benny died from either of you. Nothing!" Joey exasperated in a short whisper as to not disturb the surrounding people.

"Joey! Calm down!" Jack shouted at his brother in the same whisper.

"Fine. I'm sorry!" Ajit shouted, this time without a whisper, so it pulled attention to the group.

Sam quickly apologised to the public and turned her attention to the other three. "How dare you? Keep your voice down! I don't know two of you, but sort this out somewhere else. Come back to our place and talk this out." Sam emphasised the last three words, and returned the conversation to its whisper.

The three grunted some sort of agreement and followed as Sam walked out of the cafe.

They arrived back in a quicker time than expected - mostly due to the fact they were all angered, causing their feet to pick a higher pace.

As Sam opened the door there was pushing and shoving to get through - a characteristic suited to small children.

Sam started with aggression, "look, I don't know two of you, but sort this out. You are now in my partner's and mine home, so keep it civil."

"I understand now," Jack began. "It's you and Tom, then Joey lives with you guys. Correct?"

"Yes," Sam said simply, slightly surprised at the spot on guess. "Now talk."

The three brothers were suddenly silent – for a change. Now given the chance, they had nothing to say.

Sam stood there stunned. "Are you guys going to say anything?"

They all stuttered and mumbled incoherent words.

"What are you two doing here?" Joey asked after a deep intake of breath.

"I've been working solidly in London for the past eighteen months or so. I thought about coming over - really. Then Jack asked, and I came," Ajit said, trying to overdramatize words.

Joey stared at his brother with a look of hate, that soften when he remembered what a mess this all was - and that he was as much to blame as any other involved.

"You know where I've been, Joey." Jack started. "Here, in Holby. University. Ring any bells?"

"Then why didn't you visit?"

"I was too busy with uni."

"Hardly a reasonable excuse. You could have found time to see us." Joey retaliated.

"But why? So you could get dad to see me? Just no. He made it completely clear that he did not want to see me ever again!" Jack shouted, starting to get angry.

Ajit stood there, looking a little frightened of his brother's rage. True things had been difficult for them, but he saw no need to shout like that.

Sam walked back into the room - the three of them hadn't noticed her leaving. She walked in looking frustrated.

"What the hell is all the shouting about?"

"It's only Jack. Don't worry." Joey said while Ajit stayed quite, and only nodded.

"Why was he shouting then?" Sam retorted.

"About dad not wanting to see him ever again - his words." Joey replied.

"And why would that be?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"Because they had an argument." Joey let out a long sigh.

"About?"

"Some random crap." Joey stated, with another nod of agreement from Ajit.

"It was not." Jack shouted, again. "He was not a dad to me - ever! I don't see why you guys defend him, when you know what he's like!"

"What did he do?" Sam asked.

"He discriminated me. Saying I was not part of the family, because me and him were nothing alike - and he was not satisfied with that." Jack blurted.

"But, you must have done something in the first place for him to say that. And what about Tom? They don't get on, however, Tom is trying to get along with your dad with help from Joey."

"Is he now? Well, we're nothing alike either. He heard what happened and took dad's side. Yeah, shocking. After all he had done as well." Jack replied harshly.

"What did you do?" Sam persisted.

"I accidentally set fire to a building." Jack mumbled.

"How can you do that accidentally?" Sam asked, astonished.

"I was drunk! Dad wouldn't accept that! He told me I was stupid, that he was disgusted I was his son, and that I was a disgrace to the family. All because I had to get involved on the wrong side of the law." Jack shouted desperately.

"Don't forget you did something else." Ajit piped up.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

Jack looked at his two brothers with a look in his eye which said, "no."

But, Joey still spoke. "That's not the reason why dad said those things. Yes, Jack set fire to a building, but when he did that, dad was only angry. When they were arguing, Jack took a swing at him. It turned into a full blown fist fight. Dad was in hospital for four months afterwards."

"Dad forgave him, but he wouldn't accept." Ajit continued.

"Why was that?" Sam asked.

"Because of what he said! You really think I was happy with him after that?" Jack shouted once again.

"Tom's working on his relationship with dad! Why can't you?" Joey spat.

"I'm not Tom! I'm not as gullible as that asshole!" Jack shout, anger getting the better of him.

"Don't call him that! If anything, you're the asshole! He was - still is - there for me when I need him!" Joey shouted.

"Calm down!" Ajit and Sam shouted together.

Joey and Jack both stood with their arms hanging by their sides, fists clenched, breathing heavily to relieve their rage. They stayed like this for a minute or two, before Sam spoke.

"Jack," she began, "I think you need to say sorry to your dad and Joey, then hope they say sorry too. You can't hold a grudge against them for too long, otherwise they won't be there if you ever need them. And Joey. You need to say sorry to Jack. Just the one word, then you can do whatever."

"Sorry, bro." Joey mumbled.

"Louder." Sam said, taking the role of a mother.

"I'm sorry Jack." Joey said with a little more effort than earlier.

Every other stared at Jack expectantly, while he stared at the carpet.

But it wasn't him that spoke next. Ajit succumbed, "I'm sorry Joey - for not being here. And I'm sorry to you, Sam, for making such a disturbance to your household."

Joey nodded a thanks when Ajit apologised to him, however he laughed for the reason of apology to Sam.

"Trust Aj to be the one with a posh excuse." Joey spluttered.

"Oi!" Ajit said while squatting his brother lightly over the head. "Just trying to amend the situation."

Joey raised and lowered his eyebrows in an 'of course' way.

Jack took the light-heartedness badly. He couldn't stand it. He walked out of the home with no look back and a berated expression.

"Okay." The two brothers said at the same time, hanging on to the last syllable.

"Have I missed something?" Sam asked, getting a confused look from the other two. "Jack. Why did he storm out?"

"Ah," Ajit began, "that's just Jack. He makes a big deal of things, then if you say it was your fault – whatever the situation – he will leave in a 'strop'."

"Bit odd." Sam concluded.

"Anyway," Joey broke the thoughts, "Aj, do you want to stay here and eat with us? And maybe stay the night if you have no where else to go? If that's okay with you, Sam?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam said.

"I'd love to mate. When will Tom be back?"

"I don't know. About three hours or so yet." Joey raised his shoulders.

"So, what are you guys going to do now?" Sam questioned.

"Again, I do not know." Joey admitted. "Whatever Aj wants – I guess."

"It'd be great to catch up with Joey, and maybe get to know Sam." Ajit answered politely.

"Would you stop with the posh talk? Your twenty-five and you sound like a stuck up eleven year old." Joey put in.

Ajit laughed and jokingly apologised, "I'm sorry bro. I didn't know it annoyed you so much."

Joey groaned and walked over to the couch and sat down.

The rest of the afternoon, they sat talking. On and off the subjects of what was proposed.

When Tom parked his car, he had no idea who had returned, or the days event in his home. He walked up the stairs to the door and placed the keys in the lock.

"That'll be Tom. I'll just go and tell him you're here." Sam directed at Ajit.

"Don't worry – he'll walk in soon." Ajit commented.

"That's not all she wants to say to him." Joey whispered loudly to his brother. He earned a surprised laugh from Ajit and a pillow thrown in the face from Sam.

**Again, thanks for reviews and follows – it'd be great to get a few more too, I guess :) **


	21. Violent When You're Intoxicated

Chapter 21

"Hey babe." Tom whispered to Sam as he pulled her closer with one arm around her waist.

Sam chuckled and lent up, pecking him on the lips gently.

"Where's Joey?" Tom asked.

"In the lounge." Sam told him, smiling. "With your brother."

Tom stood confused for a few seconds, before becoming excited like a child. "What? Has Avan come here?"

"No. It's Ajit." She said, looking into his eyes and watching the positive face turn into one of disgust. "And Jack was here too."

"What?" Tom shouted this time.

"Calm down, Tom. Why's it such a problem?"

"Jack hates everyone; everyone hates Jack - first explanation. Second, Aj hasn't talked to me in months! I'm not exactly pleased with them turning up - when Joey is vulnerable." Tom replied with high anger in his voice.

"Joey has been more mature about this than you. He said sorry to them both, yes, Jack didn't accept the apology, but Joey's trying. If you can get along with your dad, why can't you get along with your brothers too?" Sam reasoned.

Tom stood taking it all in, jaw clenched, then relaxed as he realised how perfectly right all of Sam's words were.

"Okay." He gave in.

Tom walked into the lounge, with Sam close behind him.

Joey turned his head when Tom came into the room, and called, "hey."

Ajit stood up, allowing himself to move closer to his older brother. He held out his hand, as a sign of 'thanks for not going off on one' and waited for his hand to be taken. Tom didn't shake his hand, but instead wrapped one arm around Ajit, embracing him in a brotherly hug.

Tom mutter in his brother's ear, "just to let you know, I'm not entirely happy with you being here. If you do anything that upsets Joey or anyone close to me, you're out."

Ajit nodded to his brother's requests and walked backwards, out of the embrace.

"So, what are you doing for work now?" Tom asked.

"I was made redundant last month. I haven't really looked at what's going." Ajit replied.

"You got a degree, right?" Tom persisted.

"Yeah, for PE - teaching." Ajit spoke. "But at these times, people aren't looking for younger teachers; they want more experienced ones."

"Where are you staying?" Tom asked.

"No where really. I was going to stay with Jack for the night, then find a hotel. But, I don't want to see him at the moment."

"You and me both." Joey muttered.

"You can stay with us." Tom stated, pleased with himself. "For how ever long you need."

"Thanks, bro." Ajit nodded to Tom.

"Right, I'm going to dad's. You guys can come with if you want." Joey stated.

"I'll come. I guess I'll have to see and speak to him sooner or later." Ajit followed Joey as he walked towards the front door.

"Thanks for trying." Sam whispered as she placed a hand on Tom's chest.

"I'm still not happy with him being here." Tom repeated.

"I know. Come on." Sam took Tom's hand and led him out the door, behind the other two.

They spent around an hour at their dad's – lucky for their dad, their step-mum was out. They left after Ajit and their dad started shouting, which later turned into the son taking a swing at his father. Their dad physically pushed Ajit out of the house, giving him a probable black eye and bleeding nose in the process – because of the son's struggling, he claimed.

Joey hadn't been best pleased with his father's outburst – neither had Tom. Sam had taken Leah, Georgia and Mike to the park – insisting they could not see their family as it were current portraying – as soon as the uproar began.

"No wonder Tom didn't want me to see you! I'm actually hating you right now. You're not my dad 'til you sort your shit out!" Joey hollered as he ran after Ajit.

"Way to go dad. You can't say I didn't try. You must have an automatic action to push away every family member. Well done." Tom yelled sarcastically and angrily at his dad. "Ask Clare to come round and pick up the kids later. They are definitely not coming back here."

Tom hurried after his brothers, catching up with them quickly. Ajit sat on the wall at the end of the house's long private drive. Joey kept asking him if he was okay.

"Come, you two. We're going home." Tom walked off. With Sam taking the car, they had about a forty minute walk ahead of them.

When they arrived back to the apartment, Tom was in an even worst state than before – much the same as the two brothers with him. Saying Tom was angry was an understatement.

Joey and Ajit left him in the apartment to go to the local gym. Joey had decided to take his anger out on a punch bag – Ajit agreeing with the idea. Tom, however, was more focused on releasing his anger on any object, or abusing his insides with apparent paradise.

At the same time as Sam entered the home with her boyfriend's half-siblings, Tom sat slouched on the couch, a now half full pint glass of vodka in his hands. Sam told the children to take their shoes off, while she walked into the lounge.

She saw Tom almost immediately. She walked up behind him and announced her presence. As she crouched down behind the couch, she smelt the alcohol in his hands and on his breath.

"Tom, what the hell? Why are you drinking? Where are Joey and Ajit?" She hushed aggressively in his ear.

"Oh, shut up. It's only a little drink. I'm perfectly fine." He slurred back.

"Tom!" Came the squeal of an excited, young Georgia.

"Hey Georgia." He bent down, picking up the child and stood up again.

"Ew, your breath smells funny." She turned her nose in disgust.

"Ah, yes. That's because I've been a naughty boy and I haven't cleaned my teeth today." He tried best to keep her oblivious – for a five year old, she was certainly already clever.

"Then go do them!" She ordered, laughing.

"Will do. You stay here with Sam, your sister and brother." Tom left the room.

He went into Sam's and his bedroom. He fell back on to the bed, reached over to his side, and searched the bedside cabinet. He found his objective; a full bottle of vodka, another still in the back for later.

He unscrewed the cap, raised the bottle to his lips, letting the smell hit his nostrils. He swung his head back with the bottle, the spirit stinging his throat.

Clare came for her children around an hour later. She was told of what had happened, and concluded it was not best for her to take them home just yet. She told Sam that if Tom or Joey wanted to speak to her, she has her mobile and will be at her mother's. Sam replied with, "okay," said goodbye to the children and closed the door after all four had walked out.

She hadn't heard Tom since he left the lounge. She went to their bedroom, opening the door cautiously. He was sat there with a small drop left in one bottle, and she saw another on the floor.

"Tom!" She yelled. She couldn't believe he could be stupid enough to get into a mess like this. He looked at her with anger on hatred burning through his pupils.

Standing, he made quick strides towards her. "Yes?" She turned her head to the left as his breath hit her senses.

"What are you doing?"

"Just having a bit of a reminisce. My dad is a massive bastard. Who does he think he is, hurting my brothers like that? He's not going to get away with it this time." He spoke, an evil hint evident in his voice.

"Stop! Don't do anything to him. Sort this out some other way. You can't fix broken pieces when you're in a prison cell." Sam tried to reason.

"Who said I would get caught? And who are you to stop me? Tell me what to do? Huh?"

"I'm supposed to be your girlfriend. I don't want to sit by and watch you do something you'll later regret." She tried to reason, again.

"Then don't. Run along. This isn't your home anyway." He pushed her out the way with quite some force. She fell onto the bed, hitting her leg on the frame.

He walked out the apartment without a look back. He had no idea where to go. He threw the bottle in his hands into one of the recycling bins on his way – he had no idea which one he threw it in, or if it went in one.

Sam still laid on the bed, her eyes red. She was crying for two reasons, both relating to pain. One, her leg hurt and so did her shoulder; two, she didn't think it possible that Tom would ever be like this – violently drunk.

**This ending is partly due to the spoilers or what. Just found my own way of interpreting it into this story.**


	22. Whys And Bruised Knuckles

Chapter 22

Joey and Ajit returned a few hours later - both with bruised knuckles.

"We're back!" Joey shouted as he shut the door.

They walked into the kitchen and saw Sam sitting at the island in the middle of the area, her eyes red.

"Sam, what's up? You look as of you've been crying." Joey comforted with concern.

"No, I haven't been. Just got an eyelash in my eye." She lied.

"Sure?"

"Positive." She nodded.

"Where's Tom?" Ajit asked.

"Don't know. He went out." She said, her voice breaking.

"You have been crying. What did he do? Did you two have an argument?" Joey pressed.

"He... He didn't know what he was doing." She stuttered.

"Are you trying to defend him?" Joey scowled. "What did he do?"

"He pushed me. There, I told you." She went to stand.

"Are you hurt?" Joey asked.

"Only a small bruise."

"Sam! He hurt you. Why?" Ajit wondered.

"He was drunk. That encounter with your dad got him really angry."

"Doesn't give him any excuse." Joey shouted.

Sam jumped back at the noise. "Anyway, how's your nose, Ajit?"

"Fine." He said.

"Don't change the subject, Sam. Do you still have your place?" Joey interjected.

"Yes. Why?"

"Pack a bag. I'm not letting you stay here with Tom. Give him some time and, if you two want to, start again. Ajit and I will split are time between yours and here - well I will do." Joey explained.

"Joey, you don't have to do anything. This is between Tom and me."

"I do have to. I want to. I can't let my brother act like this. He always pushes away the ones he loves."

Sam started to get a bag and pulled some clothes into it. Joey did the same for him, but Ajit couldn't. He forgot to bring anything as he intended to be at Jack's, so he took some of Tom's clothes.

When they got to Sam's, her mobile rang. She pulled it out her pocket, looked at the caller ID and let it ring out.

"Tom?" Joey asked; Sam nodded.

A minute later her phone beeped, saying there was a new voicemail. It kept saying this throughout the day, until her mail box was full.

Tom had arrived home a few hours after his departure. He hadn't gone far - well in some way of speaking. He had just wandered through the streets, away from the centre, slightly on the outskirts and back again.

He wanted to apologise.

On his wanders, he was becoming sober. Then when he stepped in his home, the memories came fighting back. He had closed the door, turning around and banging his head on it afterwards.

He knew he would never do anything of the sort with a non-intoxicated mind. He just had to let everyone understand that. Surely they would?

He went to change clothes - as he must have fell over at some point, as one side was covered in mud. Before that he took a shower, realising he had bruised his ribs too.

When he had got out, he had a shave. It was as if he was trying to get full marks on a first date.

He muttered to himself of what he could say as he made his way to hers - he walked because he guessed he was still over the limit.

He looked up, hands in pockets, as he came to her front door. He pulled one hand out and knock - quite decisively.

There was scuffling behind the door. A shout came directed at whoever else was in the home. She opened the door, smiling, then her eyes saw who it was.

Shock took over her. She went to slam the door, but he put his foot in the way and push his hand against the wood.

"Hear me out, Sam." He hasted.

She looked at him whit a 'what' expression that prompted him to continue.

"I would never hurt. You should know that. I love you. It was a stupid drunken mistake and I'm sorry. Really sorry." He reached for her wrists and held them tight. "Please forgive me." He whispered.

"Get off me. I don't want your apologies. You hurt me. Why should I forgive you?" She growled. She tried to pull her arms away but he held on tighter.

"Why won't you forgive me?" He spluttered.

"I said, get off me!" She yanked her arms back with little success.

Sam began to fight her arms back, however, he wouldn't let go. The scene was stopped when Tom's hand collided with her face. She automatically threw one hand to her cheek; his grip fell weak.

"Sam." He stumbled.

She hung her head down in shame. She used her other hand to push him out her home. He was too shocked to retaliate and fell back on his feet. There was a unnatural deafening sound of the pins falling to there places in the locks.

He trudged back to his apartment. Playing back the events to discover why he convicted those actions.

**Please leave a review of what you think. Any review is appreciated – for criticism or liking.**


	23. Work and Alcohol

Chapter 23

Tom stood by the front door. He needed to go to work, but he didn't know if he could face being there with her, without being able to talk, hug or kiss her whenever he wanted.

He stepped out the door, music playing from his headphones, and began to walk.

Arriving at the hospital around fifteen minutes early, he decided to grab a coffee - something to get him through the day. The previous night he hadn't slept much. He'd tried to find a reason why he acted as he did, and what he could do now to fix it.

As he entered the staff room, he saw her sat on the couch at the end of the room.

"Sam," he started, but it was clear she was trying to ignore him. "I'm sorry. Really I am. I'll get professional help; whatever I need. But right now, I need you to help me. I love you. I can't understand why I did it. You need to help me through this - no one else can. Please?" He tried to plead.

She had begun to listen more intensely. Hearing his words made her want to get up, to hug, to kiss and to help him. The one thing stopping her was: she was still extremely angry with him. She never expected for him to hit her, but it had happened. He needed to live with the consequences.

"Just go away Tom. I don't want to hear it. You can apologise all you want, it isn't going to change much."

"Can't you tell I'm sorry? I need you Sam. I love you."

She went to speak again, however, she decided against it. She got up and walked out the door, already wearing her scrubs.

Tom gave up on shouting after her when she hurried into resus.

That day, Tom lost his temper on many occasions. He shouted at nearly all the nurses and stood confused when they all scurried away. He only noticed he sounded angry and had been yelling when Tess gave him an earful for it.

Tom had apologised and carried on with his work; trying to keep calm when a nurse came asking for his assistance.

At the end of his shift, Tom quickly changed and made his way out of the department.

He went via the off-licence. His head told him, "time to be stupid again," and his feet proceeded into the shop, himself in tow.

Sam hurried out to the parking lot. She wanted to get away from this place – the ED. She had seen Tom acting up the whole day, trying to catch her attention and later giving up. She was fed up of his erratic behaviour; she didn't know how Joey could ever put up with him, or how she had.

She jumped into her car and began to drive back home. At one point, she nearly made a wrong turning – she forgot she was going to hers. This came down on her roughly; she was missing him. Once she became aware of the tears on her face and the loud blast of another driver's horn, she looked up and saw the lights had turned green.

She stepped out her car and wiped her eyes one last time before she made her way to the door. When she entered inside, she heard the shouts of Joey and Ajit. She guessed by their noise they had found something in her home to entertain themselves throughout the day.

And she was right. They had found a PlayStation that she never knew she owned – and was probably more surprised than they were when they came across it.

"You want to join Sam?" Joey said with his mouth full.

"Not particularly. And what are you eating?"

"A banana." He replied, as if it was obvious.

"Healthy." She stated. "Do you guys want me to order a pizza?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Ajit commented.

"Yeah, we'll just turn this off and get some plates and drinks out." Joey nodded.

"Trying to be helpful for once are we, Joey?" Sam observed.

"Don't push it." Joey warned.

The pizza was delivered around twenty minutes later. Ajit had found a bottle of red wine in the kitchen and brought it into the lounge.

"Here; I found this." He placed the bottle down on to the little table.

Sam quickly found the bottle opener and used it. She poured Ajit and herself a glass.

"Can I have a little bit?" Joey avowed.

"Don't ask me; ask Aj."

Joey turned to his brother with a questioning look.

"I have no problem with you drinking a bit. One thing, just don't tell dad or Tom." Ajit cautioned.

The three carried on eating their pizza and drinking their glasses dry. Ajit had been able to find another two bottles in the kitchen, which had since been emptied. Sam and Ajit had been the heavy drinkers of the night. Joey had barely drunk half a bottle – Sam had kept snatching away the bottle and pouring her another glass. _It's going to be fun in the morning with you. _Joey confirmed in his head.

"I think you've had enough, Sam." Joey clarified, beginning to stand.

"Don't be so boring!" She laughed as she fell backwards onto the floor.

Joey looked at his brother, who was finding this all hilarious, "what are you going to do?"

Ajit shrugged his shoulders, "don't ask me. I'm out of it too."

"Help me get her to her room, will you?" Joey nagged, annoyed at the twos unbothered phase.

"Fine." Ajit huffed as he went to Sam's side and started to put one arm over his shoulder. "Are you going to help?"

The brothers got Sam settled in her bed and left the room turning the light off, hearing the continuous moaning from her.

"I'm going to hit the stack, mate." Ajit yawned, slapped his brother on the back and walked away to the spare room.

Joey decided to clear the lounge – the mess couldn't stay there all night, and it wasn't as if the other two were sober enough to carry out the simple task.

He grabbed a black sack from the kitchen and began dumping all the rubbish into it, picking up the glasses and plates and putting them into the dishwasher.

After all the rubbish was cleared, he made his way out back and threw the sack into the bin. Accomplished with himself, he went back inside. Yawning, he grabbed a blanket that lay across the couch, pulled it over him and fell asleep.

_Argh, my head. _She smacked her hand to her forehead. She had a killer hangover and an early morning shift. Not a great combination.

She rolled over to look at the clock. _Shit! _She had less than an hour to get up, get a shower, and get dressed.

She rushed out of her bed and into the bathroom.

Ajit was zombie walking – minus the extended arms – out of the spare room. As the bathroom door slammed, it caused him to clutch his head even tighter.

He entered the kitchen, and saw Joey standing there with his Apple laptop in front of him.

"What you doing, mate?"

"Just doing some schoolwork Steve sent me." Joey kept his eyes focused on the screen, scanning through the data and typing. "There's a coffee for you on the side and one for Sam when she comes in here." He went on, sipping his own.

Ajit mumbled appreciated thanks.

Sam charged in a mere ten minutes later, looking flustered. Ajit handed her the coffee without a word.

"The shower is free if anyone wants to use it." She grumbled as she searched the cupboards and drawers for some paracetamol.

Joey walked out the room in the direction of the bathroom, before his brother could had a chance to complain. He returned just over five minutes later, already changed and washed.

"How can you have such a quick shower?" Sam asked, confused.

"I don't need to wash my hair for five minutes – mine barely takes thirty seconds."

Ajit had already left the room to have a shower himself.

Sam didn't say anything and continued to down her coffee.

"So, how is your hangover?" Joey smiled devilishly.

"How can you be so alright? You had quite a bit and are younger." Sam groaned.

"I also swigged a large glass of water before a finished for the night."

"I suppose you think you're clever?"

"More than you, yes." Joey laughed.

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"Just do; experience. Why don't you?"

"Anyway, I have to go to work now." Sam closed the previous subject.

"I'll come too." Sam raised her eyebrows; questioning him. "I don't want to sit around here all day on my own. Aj is going to see some old mates and I don't want to go. Surely Big Mac can find me a few porter jobs to do, or something?"

"Alright, get your shoes on and meet me out in the car."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Have a walk – it's a great cure."

Sam said no more and walked out the door, leaving it ajar, while Joey grabbed his trainers from the floor and sat tying his laces.

Sam considered herself fine, so she did get into her car. Joey would just have to deal with it.

When Joey closed the door behind him on his way out, he couldn't see Sam anywhere. It hit him that she went against his word. He hurried to the car, jumping in.

"Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" He whispered annoyed, loud enough for Sam to hear. She only smirked at his comment. "I explained to Aj." He said as he pulled over his seat belt.

She began to drive and they were parking at the ED less than twenty minutes later.

As they walked through the ED's automatic doors and made their way to the staff room, Joey asked, "do you know where Big Mac will be?"

"Go to the reception desk and ask Noel or Louise. I saw them there on our way in." Sam replied.

"Cool; thanks."

Sam changed into her scrubs and left the staff room, heading towards cubicles. She saw Zoe at the desk and approached her.

"Zoe, is there any patients waiting?" She asked, looking half asleep.

"Hey Sam, here you go." Zoe handed her some notes and continued to go past her.

Sam held her head as the notes were dropped in one hand. However, she got on with her patients, holding her head every few minutes and taking some more painkillers when needs be.

After an hour or so Joey passed Sam in a corridor. He was carrying some supplies into one of the store rooms. Sam was holding her head - again - so Joey quickly put the stuff down, and ran over to her.

He touched her shoulder gently. As a result, she turned around.

"Oh hey Joey." She mumbled.

"You sure you're okay to be at work?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes. What's Big Mac got you doing?"

"Just moving some boxes." He said, still watching her hold her head. "Come on."

"What?" She asked him.

"Just come with me a second."

He took her by the forearm and led her into the store room he was heading for.

"Sit down over there." He ordered and pointed to where he meant.

She obliged, and groaned: "why?"

"Just do it." He said as he looked over the shelves.

He found what he was looking for, and held it up for Sam to see.

"A saline drip," he announced, seeming quite pleased with him.

"Joey!" She shouted. "You can't administer that."

"You're hung-over. Admit it; you need it." Sam reluctantly nodded, and stuck out her arm.

Joey knelt down beside her and held her arm. With his other hand, he pushed the cannula into her arm.

"Sit there for a minute." Joey said, and stood up, heading out the door.

When he closed the door he began to walk away. But just as he went to go, someone called him back.

"Joey!" They called. He turned around and noticed it was Zoe. "Have you seen Tom? He was supposed to be in an hour ago."

"Sorry, Zoe, I haven't. He's probably just running late."

"For an hour? I'll ring him. If he doesn't pick up, can you go round there?"

"Sure." Joey began to walk off again.

"Also," Zoe continued, "can you move some stuff out of my office. It's only boxes and the like."

"Sure." Joey sighed and followed her.

He completed the job easily, Zoe thanked him, and he arrived back to the store room. He sneaked in and knelt down next to Sam once more.

"You feeling better?" He asked concern.

"Yes. Thanks." She replied simply.

Joey proceeded by taking the cannula out, placing his thumb over the small hole.

"Not the most convenient way of doing it." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Says the doctor who was off their face last night." Joey smirked.

"Shut it."

"Well, I'm just going to put a plaster over this – so it shows less." He reached up onto a shelf and grabbed a plaster. Putting it on, he said: "do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Shut it." She repeated.

Sam got herself up, using the surrounding shelves to assist her.

"One thing, Joey," she started as she placed her hand on the door handle, "why are you being so helpful? It's a unlike you – or what I thought you were."

"The truth is I absolutely hate having to watch everyone around me doing everything for my needs. So now, I am 'returning the favour' – as they say."

"Cute." Sam smirked simply. Joey gave her a raise of an eyebrow. "I prefer you when you're like this. I might have to get used to it."

"Don't push your luck. Anyway, you may want to go back to work. Zoe's in a bit of a mood with high stacks of paperwork to complete, so try not to cross her."

Sam bowed her head, and opened the door.

She walked down the corridor, tying her hair into a bun, when she saw Jeff and Norman pushing in a patient. She was just by the reception desk when she heard them call the patient's name – "this is Tom Kent," was what Jeff called, still sounding shocked himself.

Sam was shocked, too. She wanted so much to run and hold Tom's hand, telling him she was there and it'd be okay, although the another part of her wanted to run in the opposite direction – away from all.

At first, it looked as if she was performing the former, but the sight suddenly turned to the latter. She rammed Jeff as she absconded. She ran; just ran.

**Thanks for all reviews, favourites and follows. I would say personal thanks, but I am likely to forget someone. So, thanks to everyone. **

**If anyone has any suggestions as to where to go with this, then it would be greatly appreciated. **


	24. I'm Sorry A Zillion Times Over

Chapter 24

Joey entered resus. In his hands were some supplies that he had been told to bring there.

"I have some gloves here. Fletch said you needed 'em." He announced. Still unaware of the patient who had been pushed into the room barely two minutes before he came. He turned to Charlie – who was looking at him in a slightly hesitant state.

"Do you want to follow me a second, Joey?" Charlie more commanded than questioned.

Charlie placed his hand on Joey's shoulder, turning him slightly.

"What's up?" Joey asked, placing down the boxes, and outstretched his arm to push open the door he was about to collide with.

"Look, mate, I'm sorry to have to tell you this," Charlie began softly. "But, in there, is Tom." He watched as Joey's eyes turned from confusion, to worry, to anger, and to dread.

"What happened?" Joey croaked.

"Your brother was involved in an accident. A motorcycle clipped him, so he was knocked down. I'll add he was drunk. The police have asked for any witnesses. But, for the time being, Tom needs your support. Jeff told us that he mumbled something about needing to change – I don't know if that means anything to you." Charlie annotated.

Joey slowly nodded. "What are his injuries?"

"He has sustained a broken leg, which will only need a simple cast, and a few cuts and bruises. If you want, you can go through and see him. When you came in, he was beginning to wake up."

Joey brushed past Charlie, thanking him for his explanatories.

He walked quickly to the bed that his brother lay at. He looked down at him with mixed emotions – the misunderstandings of his brother's actions mainly.

"Why? You're an idiot." Joey harshly whispered to his brother.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

Suddenly, there was a muffled – tipsy – response. "I'm sorry, mate."

Joey whipped his head up, meeting his brother's eyes with his own.

"What I did was wrong. I've asked Zoe to make me a referral to a psychiatrist. I need you, bro. I'm sorry." Tom pleaded.

"I think you should apologize to Sam." Joey stated. He turned on his heel and exited the room once again.

A few hours passed, and Tom continued to stare at the ceiling, ignoring the doctors and nurses coming and going around him. He was too caught up in it all. His mind was racing. He thought over and over about what he would say if Sam walked in.

She was sceptical. Zoe had briefly informed her of what was behind these doors stood before her. She wondered whether she should run again. It wouldn't matter; would it? Besides, there was only half a hope of reconciliation.

Without any realization of her surroundings or fears, she opened the double swinging door. She glanced around the room. She saw him almost immediately, lying there, looking nowhere.

She stood at the end of his bed. He obviously hadn't seen her yet.

"Hey," she cracked.

His head snapped down in shock, his mouth vaguely agape. "Hey," he returned.

They blankly stared at one another, which seemed forever for the both of them.

"Sam. I didn't think you would come to see me." He said, ashamed.

"Neither did I." He tried to laugh at her comment, but, after realizing she wasn't seeing the light side, he stopped his failing attempt.

"I'm sorry." He said for the zillionth time in his head, but the first aloud – after speaking to his younger brother.

She couldn't keep it together any longer; she let the tears fall. She didn't know what had set her off – whether it was his apologetic exterior, or seeing him so vulnerable, or anything.

"Don't cry." He soothed. "I need your help; I _want_ your help. I also don't want to be without you for another second. Please can you help me." He said, revealing a usually hidden emotional side.

She took his hand in hers and caressed the back with her thumb. "I'm here."

That's all he needed. He pulled her head down to his, using his free hand to gently wrap around her neck. He tenderly kissed her soft lips, mutually content with the other's presence.

After a few longing and hopefully never ending seconds, they both pulled away.

Tom had a huge grin, stretching deep into his cheeks, just like Sam. _Now or never_, he thought.

He blurted, not quite knowing what became him, and "will you marry me?"

**Thanks again for all and any reviews, follows, and favs. **


	25. This Question Needs An Answer

Chapter 25

**Just a forewarning, there's a slight 'mature' scene in this chapter. But I think the 'T' rating is right for it. **

Sam stood shocked, but pleased.

"I understand if it's too soon." Tom blabbed, catching up with what he had previously said.

Just as Sam was about to speak, Zoe returned. "Good news. You're fine, Tom, minus your physical injuries. We will quickly get that leg plastered and then you can go home - if someone is here to drive you back." She said, looking in the direction of Sam.

"I've got my car here. I can take him, Zoe." Sam told her boss, placing one hand on Tom's forearm.

Zoe smiled at the couple. "I'll just get a nurse to plaster your leg, and then you can go."

"Zoe?" Tom called when she turned to leave. "Can you find Joey for me? And tell him to meet us at home?"

Zoe simply nodded. "Sure."

A nurse came over almost immediately. They plastered Tom's leg quickly and found him a pair of crutches.

As Sam and Tom made their way out of the Emergency Department, Robyn ran up behind them.

"Zoe told me to give you these." She handed Tom a letter and a few leaflets. "Also, Joey is going to be dropped off by Zoe in an hour or two."

"Thank you." Tom said and smiled.

The two turned away and began to walk out of the hospital's sight. Sam kept close to Tom being careful of his crutches.

Once home, Tom made his way into the lounge, while Sam got them both a tea. He sat scanning through the letter – written by Zoe, explaining about what he could do – and flicking through the various leaflets.

"Here," Sam handed him a cup.

He nodded his head in appreciation and shuffled to the side to let her sit down. After she sat down, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and kissed her hair. She relaxed, leaning back onto his chest.

They talked about what was going to happen for the next ten or twenty minutes, then deciding they would talk about it more in the morning – as it was fast approaching 10pm. Concluding they would get an 'early night', they proceeded to the bedroom.

Sam kissed his lips hungrily. _God, I've missed this_, she thought. She helped Tom onto the bed. He lay on his back, staring up at her, holding her legs either side of his. She sat, a smile playing on her lips, which he reciprocated.

"Yes." She stated.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, I will marry you." She leant down and caught his lips for the countless time that hour.

He grinned against her mouth. In one swift movement, he switched their positions. Being mindful of his leg, Sam started to tug at his jean's zipper.

**Bit short, but I've been working this week and looking after my four year old cousin at the same time. Not good when you're trying to get on with something and a little boy is asking you to go play outside with him, and while his mom is running around needing a hand. :/ **

**Anyway, please review. It's great to read them.**


End file.
